Por de trás da porta
by my ginny
Summary: Draco sente-se culpado pela morte de Dumbledor e decide participar na luta da ordem contra o senhor do mal. Lá cria amizades e descobre que o amor k sem por uma certa ruiva é algo mto intenso e k lhe dá uma grande força.espero k gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

Após a morte de Dumbledore, a união entre os membros da Ordem de Fénix, ficou mais sólida pois o medo de ser morto ou de perder alguém próximo, fez com que os laços de amizades e amor se fortalecessem.

No mundo dos feiticeiros o pânico era geral. Ninguém sabia o que esperar, o que fazer. A maioria dos feiticeiros, tentava viver a sua vida o mais normalmente possível, não se querendo comprometer nem com um lado nem com do outro. Contudo, apesar do medo, novos membros foram integrados na ordem. Feiticeiros do ministério, que até à pouco tempo negavam o regresso de Voldmorte, amigos dos já membros da Ordem e Draco Malfloy.

Ingressara na ordem poucas semanas após a morte de Dumbledore, pela qual se sentia responsável. O velho feiticeiro poupara-lhe a vida, dando oportunidade a Snape de o matar, sem piedade. Só após a morte deste é que Draco viu que Dumbledor sempre estira lá para ele, para o ajudar, mesmo sabendo que seu pai era um Devorador da Morte.

Este sentimento de gratidão, de divida, de culpabilidade, fez com que Draco fugisse de Lord Voldemort, deixando para trás sua mãe, Narcisa que acabara por se tornara escrava do senhor do mal após a fuga do filho, e seu pai, que fugira da prisão de Azkaban pouco tempo antes.

Draco agora vivia na antiga casa dos Black, com as pessoas que outrora odiara. Vivia com os Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.

A chegada de Draco ao quartel-general, foi algo que intrigou muitos dos membros da ordem. Submeterem Draco a várias provas antes de o aceitarem. Contudo, mesmo após a realização destas provas, os irmãos Weasley tal como Harry, não gostavam da ideia de ter um Malfloy debaixo do mesmo tecto. Com o tempo foram-se habituando a sua começando a trata-lo adequadamente. Todos, excepto Ginny, que desde que Draco chegara ao Quartel-general da Ordem de Fénix, sempre o ajudara a tentar integra, falando com os irmãos, principalmente com Ron e Harry.

Ginny tornara-se uma jovem adulta muito bonita, pequena, magra, com um longo cabelo ruivo que caía a direito até meio das suas costas e com grandes olhos castanhos que contrastavam com a sua pele muito branca.

Esta acabara o namoro com Harry, ao perceber que o sentimento que os ligava era carinho, carinho como aquele que se sente por um irmão, como aquele que ela sentia por Ron. Não se sentia capaz de estar perto de Harry, de o beijar, e ter a sensação de estar a beijar Ron.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, Draco ia-se envolvendo nas missões estabelecendo laços de amizade cada vez mais fortes com os seus antigos inimigos e rivais Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.

- Harry, Ron, Draco venham comer. A Sra. Weasley já vos esta a chamar há imenso tempo. – Disse Hermione, entrando no quarto dos rapazes sem se preocupar em bater à porta, arrependendo-se logo de seguida. Apenas Draco se encontrava totalmente vestido. Harry estava em tronco nu e Ron só estava de calções. - Ups. Desculpem meninos. - Disse Hermione, fechando rapidamente a porta.

- E que tal bater à porte?! – Gritou Ron.

- Já pedi desculpa Ron. Além disso já são mais que horas para estarem vestidos. – Protestou Hermione, ainda envergonhada pelo sucedido e desceu as escadas.

Passado uns minutos os três rapazes desciam as escadas a correr, seguindo o cheiro do guisado de carne que a Sra. Weasley estava a fazer.

- Bom dia. - Disse Ron jovialmente, sentando-se ao lado de Lupin.

- Bom dia?! Talvez seria mais apropriado disser boa tarde, é que não sei se já reparaste nas horas mas já passa da uma. – Disse Hermione.

- Sim tá bem. Mas já o teu feitiozinho. Parece que acabaste de acordar. - Disse Ron. – Ou esse humor todo é só porque quase nos teres visto nús.

- Nús?! – Disseram em coro Ginny e a Sra. Weasley.

- Cala-te Ron. Não Sra. Weasley. Apenas me esqueci de bater a porta e o Ron estava de calções.

Enquanto Hemione se explicava, ficando cada vez mais vermelha, Ginny sentou-se perto de Draco.

- Então. A Hermione também te viu nú? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Não. Eu estava todo vestido. De facto ela não viu ninguém nú. O teu irmão é que gosta de embirrar com ela. – Disse Draco enquanto a discusão entre Ron e Hermione continuava. – Eles são sempre assim?

- Assim como? - Perguntou Ginny, começando se a servir da caldeirada de carne.

- Estão sempre a discutir, por tudo e por nada! Porquê?

- Porque sabes … eles adoram-se.

- Desculpa! Mas se eles gostam um do outro porque é que não admitem e deixam-se de tretas?

- Porque são demasiado orgulhosos para o fazer.

- Mas isso é uma estupidez. Se eles gostam um do outro, porque o orgulho? Deviam era aproveitar ao máximo.

- Pois não sei. – Disse Ginny encolhendo os ombros, admirada com o discurso de Draco. Ele mudara muito desde que entrara para a ordem, mas Ginny se lembrava de como ele era nos tempos de Hogwarts. Nessa época, ouvir Draco dizer tais coisas seria algo impensável.

- Mas não faz sentido. Parece que gostam disso.

- De facto, segundo a Hermione, ela adora a cara do meu irmão quando este se irrita e ele… – Ginny não acabou o que ia a disser porque Hermione saiu da mesa bruscamente. – O que é que se passa? Porque é que a Hermione saiu assim?

- Foi o teu irmão. – Respondeu Harry. – Mais uma vez falou de mais.

- Desculpa?! O que é que eu fiz de mal?

- Nada Ron. Para variar tu não fizeste nada de mal. - Respondeu Harry irritado. – Não sei se te apercebeste mas ela ficou muito magoada contigo.

- Pois … – Disse Ron tristemente- … mas o que é que eu posso fazer?

- Ir atrás dela e pedir-lhe desculpa. – Disse a Sra. Weasley. - Por amor de Deus meu filho. Vá lá, despacha-te.

Ron levantou-se e correu atrás de Hermione.

O jantar já estava quase a ser servido e Ron e Hermione continuavam no quarto a falar, pelo menos era o que a Sra. Weasley pensava.

-Ginny, querida. Vai lá acima ver o teu irmão. Já lá estão a tanto tempo. Vai ver se ainda se demoram muito, porque o jantar está quase pronto.

Ginny não gostou da ideia de os ir interromper, mas estava a morrer de curiosidade. Queria saber o que é que eles estavam a fazer. Sem aguentar mais subiu as escadas a correr e sem fazer barulho abriu ligeiramente a porta do quarto de Hermione. Estavam sentados no chão, por baixo da janela, colados um ao outro e beijavam-se de forma muito intensa, como se esperassem por aquele momento à muito tempo.

Ginny fechou a porta lentamente, rezando para que esta não range-se. Estava muito feliz por ver o irmão e a sua amiga assim. Sabia o quanto eles gostavam um do outro e o que tinham sofrido por serem tão orgulhosos.

Deu um leve sorriso e virou-se rapidamente indo contra alguém que estava a passar, fazendo-a cair.

- Desculpa. – Disse Ginny sem saber em quem é que tinha batido.

-Desculpa. Não te vi. - Disse Draco esticando a mãe a Ginny, para a ajudar a levantar-se. - Estás bem?

- Sim, estou. Estava em estado de choque e nem sequer me apercebi que estavas a passar. – Disse a ruiva e ao ver a expressão de Draco explicou. - Acabei de ver o Ron e a Hermione muito unidos. Acho que eles fizeram as pazes e… – não conseguiu continuar. O seu olhar ficou preso nos olhos de Draco, que à muito que deixaram de ser frios e calculistas, sendo agora meigos. Reparou que não eram bem azuis. Tinham um ligeiro tom acinzentado. Só agora via como os traços do rosto de Draco eram perfeitos. O seu rosto estava emoldurado pelo cabelo loiro, que tinha uma pequena franja, que caia para o lado, cobrindo um dos olhos, quase na totalidade.

Draco também olhava fixamente Ginny, para a sua face. Lembrava-se dela dos tempos de Hogwarts, e ainda poda ver a pequena Weasley ali, por de atrás daquele belo rosto que sofrera grandes alterações.

Ficaram assim, a olhar um para o outro, apreciando as alterações que ambos haviam sofrido nos últimos anos, como se só agora se conseguissem ver uma ao outro, até que ouviram a Sra. Weasley.

- O jantar está pronto. Venham meninos. – E com isto separaram os seus olhares e desceram as escadas em silêncio.

NA- pois bem. Aqui está o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic, e é claro que tinha de ser D/G.

Vai ser pequenina, vai ter alguns mal entendidos, e vai ter NC-17, mas só um bocadinho. D

Espero realmente que gostem. Eu prometo postar os próximos capítulos não daki a muito tempo, uma vez que a fic está termina, apenas precisa de algum revisão da parte escrita.

Beijos e por favor, deixem reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Desde que Ron Hermione assumiram que gostavam um do outro e começaram a namorar, os dias no quartel-general tornaram-se muito mais calmos e silenciosos. As inúmeras discussões entre o recém casal tinham acabado, uma vez que agora podiam mostrar o quanto gostavam um do outros de outras maneiras. 

Draco e Ginny por sua vez, tentavam evitar-se a todo o custo. Viam-se somente à hora das refeições e ocasionalmente nos corredores. Não sabiam porque, mas o encontro que tiveram no dia da reconciliação de Ron e Hermione, mexera demasiado com algo dentro deles.

- Ginny querida, podias ir as compras com o Draco? – Pediu a Sra. Weasley, enquanto levantava a mesa do pequeno-almoço.

- Com o Malfloy?

- Sim, querida. – Disse a Sra. Weasley, entregando-lhe uma lista de comparas. – Porquê, há algum problema? Pensava que gostavas dele.

- Não há problema nenhum mãe. - Mentiu Ginny. – Mas porquê ele?

- Porque eu não posso, o teu pai e o Harry foram ao ministério. Os gémeos estão na loja e o Ron e a Hermione foram ao banco ter com o Billy e com a Fleur. Só o Draco e que cá está em casa. E se querem jantar logo à noite, convêm que alguém vá às compras.

- Ok mãe, era só para saber.

Ginny subiu as escadas e foi em direcção ao quarto dos rapazes. Ficou a porta por um momento antes de bater, pois não sabia como é Draco iria reagir e principalmente não sabia como é que iria reagira estando frente a frente a ele, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que ficaram pasmados a olhar um para o outro.

Não sabia porquê, mas mesmo evitando Draco a todo o custo, mesmo tentando não se lembrar dele e do seu cheiro, Ginny só queria estar perto dele, poder tocar-lhe, poder simplesmente vê-lo. Não sabia que Draco tinha as mesmas vontades. 

Respirou fundo e bateu à porta. 

- Sim? – Responde Draco de dento do quarto.

- Malfloy, sou eu, a Ginny. – A minha mãe disse-me para eu ir as compras. Podes vir comigo?

- Eu! – Perguntou Draco abrindo a porta de uma forma mais ríspida do que era sua intenção, assustando Ginny. Estava em tronco nu e com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar. 

Ginny era muito mais baixa que Draco, o topo da sua cabeça, mal chegava ao ombro do loiro, e os seus olhos ficaram ao mesmo nível que o peito deste. Ficou a olhar para ele, ali à sua frente em tronco nu, olhando o seu peito branco. Ele não era propriamente corpulento, mas tinhas os músculos bem definidos. 

– Porque é que não vais com um dos teus irmãos ou assim?

- Estão todos ocupados. – Disse Ginny desviando os olhos do peito de Draco e olhando para a sua cara. – Mas se não quiseres ir, não faz mal, eu vou sozinha. Só te vim cá perguntar isso porque a minha mãe me pediu. - Disse Ginny irritada com a atitude do loiro, virando costas e começando a andar. 

- Não espera. - Disse Draco agarrando o braço de Ginny, que sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a coluna. – Não, eu vou contigo. Não te vou deixar a andar por ai sozinha. Espera só cinco segundos para eu me vestir.

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Draco Malfloy não queria que ela andasse sozinha pela rua. Draco Malfloy estava preocupado com Ginny Weasley.

- Então vamos? - Perguntou Draco trazendo Ginny dos seus pensamentos.

-Malfloy, estavas preocupado comigo, por andar sozinha na rua?

- Não, claro que não. – Mentiu Draco. – Apenas não queria que … que viesses muito carregada.

- Ah ok. – Disse Ginny desiludida com a resposta_. "Sim Ginny, no que é que estavas a pensar. O Malfloy nunca se preocuparia contigo. Mas o que é que isso me interessa. Saber se ele se preocupa ou deixa de se preocupar? Parva." –_ Pensou Ginny. – Vamos?

Saíram do Quartel-general da Ordem de Fénix e andaram até ao supermercado muggle, que ficava a uns cinco quarteirões. Caminharam em silêncio, lado a lado. Draco olhava Ginny fixamente, desviando-o apenas quando ia quase contra um muggle ou contra um poste, ou quando Ginny se apercebia que estava a ser observada e olhava para ele. A ruiva fascinava-o mais do que ele poderia achar ser possível. 

Fizeram as compras e pagaram-nas, demorando imenso tempo nesta parte, pois, nem Draco nem Ginny percebiam muito bem o dinheiro muggle.

Saíram do supermercado carregados com muitos sacos, pelo menos Draco ia carregado, pois insistira em levar quase todas as compras, deixando os dois sacos dos mais leves para Ginny.

No caminho de regresse, Draco e Ginny falaram animadamente das estranhas coisas dos muggles inventavam.

- Sim realmente os microondas são muito estranhos, mas a coisa mais estranha deles é o campitador. - Disse Draco.

- Penso que se diz computador. O Harry explicou-me que os muggles são dependentes deles. Fazem de tudo com ele: jogam, falam uns com os outros, trabalham e penso que também fazem comida, ou será que isso são as televisões. – Disse Ginny pensativa. – Bem, quando chegarmos a casa eu pergunto ao Harry. - Disse Ginny sorrindo para Draco e vendo que ele perdera o sorriso de momentos antes. - O que é que se passa Malfloy?

- Nada Weasley. Apenas… er… tu… tu e o Harry já acabaram o namoro à algum tempo, não foi?

- Sim. – Respondeu Ginny espantada com a pergunta.

- Porque é que acabaram?

- Porque descobrimos que o que sentíamos um pelo outro era carinho, carinho que se tem por uma irmã mais nova ou por um irmão mais velho, e eu não era capaz de namorar com o meu irmão. – respondeu enconlhendo os ombros. - Mas porquê Malfloy?

- Por nada. – Disso Draco. – E por favor, chama-me Draco.

- Draco. Tudo bem Malfloy … quer dizer Draco. – Disse Ginny corando levemente. – Se tu me chamares Ginny.

- Ok, Ginny. Sabes… sabes que és muito bonita? – Disse Draco, parando.

- O quê? – Disse Ginny incrédula, parando um pouco à frente do loiro e virando-se para este. – Brigada. – Disse Ginny corando e olhando para Draco que se aproximava dela.

Draco estava cada vez mais próximo de Ginny até que apenas estavam separados por centímetros. Draco encurvou-se pois Ginny era bastante mais baixa que ele, e ele colocou os seus braços em volta da sua cintura, ainda com os sacos. Os seus rostos iam-se aproximando e os seus olhos iam-se fechando, até que os seus lábios se tocaram. 

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu todo o corpo de Ginny, fazendo com que esta larga-se os seus sacos, deixando-lhe as mãos livres para abraçar o pescoço de Draco. 

Ao sentir o toque da ruiva, Draco também deixou cair os sacos das compras, ouvindo-se o som de algo a partir-se, mas nenhum deles se mostrou muito preocupado, continuando a beijar-se. 

Colocou as mãos em volta da cintura de Ginny, erguendo-a no ar, fazendo com que esta ficasse ao seu nível, embora os pés da ruiva pendessem a uns dez centímetros do chão.

Quando o longo beijo terminou, Draco e Ginny olharam um para o outro sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

Com relutância, Draco voltou a colocar Ginny no chão, que se apressou a apanhar os sacos. Com um gesto hábil retirou a varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço para reparar as garrafas e os ovos que se tinham partido, e voltaram a andar silenciosamente até ao Quartel da Ordem. 

* * *

E pronto, cá está o segundo capitulo. espero k gostem.

se puderem por favor deixem reviews nem k seja so para eu saber k está alguem a ler.

beijinhos

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Na semana que se precedeu ao beijo, Draco e Ginny tiveram a mesma atitude de alguns dias atrás, ou seja, evitavam-se mutuamente. Encontrando-se às refeições e casualmente nos corredores, onde paravam e ficavam a olhar intensamente, um para o outro à espera que alguém tomasse alguma atitude.

- Eu hoje tenho de ir falar com o Ministro. Ouvi dizer, lá no ministério que foram vistos Devoradores da Morte perto de Londres. – Disse o Sr. Weasley. – Harry, vens comigo?

- Claro Sr. Weasley. Também precisava de lá ir. Queres vir Ron?

- Eu até gostava de ir mas já combinei ir com a Hermione a loja do Fred e do George.

De repente algo passou pela cabeça de Ginny, uma coisa que a fez ficar pálida e fez o seu coração bater mais depressa. Harry, Ron e Hermione iam sair. Sua mãe também tinha de ir à Diagonal, os restantes membros da ordem tinham de ir trabalhar ou então andavam a seguir pistas dos Devoradores da Morte, o que queria disser que ela e Draco iriam ficar sozinhos em casa … todo o dia.

Uma onde de ansiedade invadiu o peito de Ginny, pois não sabia o que é que iria acontecer. Olhou para Draco, que também a olhava de uma forma indecifrável.

Ginny engoliu em seco. Ficar sozinha com Draco, neste momento era algo estranhamente incomodativo e não se podia pronunciar uma vez, que já em diversas ocasiões tinha ficado. Seria muito estranho se neste momento já não quisesse ficar a sós com o loiro. Inúmeras perguntas iriam surgir, perguntas às quais não quereria responder.

- Bem meninos. - Disse a Sra. Weasley a Ginny e a Draco – Levantem a mesa do pequeno-almoço e portem-se bem. É verdade. Há rolo de carne no forno, para o vosso almoço.

Em menos de nada a casa ficou vazia. Apenas Draco e Ginny permaneciam lá, sentados à mesa a olhar um para o outro.

- Bem, vamos levantar a mesa. - Disse Ginny agarrando num bule de chá.

- Não deixa estar que eu faço isto sozinho. – Disse Draco, tirando-lhe o bule de chá das mãos.

Esta por sua vez tirou o bule a Draco, que lhe voltou a tirar e assim por diante até que, de repente, o bule caiu entornando o seu conteúdo ainda muito quente, sobre Ginny. Esta deu um grito de dor ao sentir o chá quente sobre o seu peito e sem se aperceber do que estava a fazer, tirou a camisola.

Draco, mal ouviu o grito de dor de Ginny, tirou rapidamente a sua varinha do bolso e fez um feitiço de arrefecimento, apontando directamente para o peito da ruiva, ficando em seguida a olha-la.

Ginny estava à sua frente apenas de calças de ganga e soutien. Involuntariamente os seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo da ruiva parando no decote do seu soutien cor-de-rosa, até que Ginny se apercebeu e colocou os braços à frente de modo a tapar-se.

Draco subiu o olhar até à cara da ruiva, que estava quase tão vermelha como o seu cabelo. Aproximou-se de Ginny, coloca-lhe as mãos na cintura e puxa-a para si, fazendo os com que os corpos ficassem colados. Nesse mesmo instante Ginny tira os braços de frente do peito e como se fosse um reflexo coloca as mãos na nuca de Draco puxando-o para si começando a beija-lo. O peito frio de Ginny, devido ao feitiço, procurava o calor do loiro.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao sentir o peito frio de Ginny, o que o fez puxala ainda mais para si, envolvendo-a com os braços. Lentamente começou a descer, dirigindo os seus beijos para o pescoço de Ginny e em seguida, em direcção ao peito, enquanto as mãos desta desabotoavam a sua camisa e lhe percorriam o peito e as costas quentes.

Draco pegou em Ginny levando-a até a mesa onde a sentou. As suas mãos percorriam todo o seu corpo, aproximando-se do botão das calças.

- Draco não.

O loiro parou imediatamente, apercebendo-se do que estavam prestes a fazer.

- Desculpa. – Disse um pouco irritado virando-se de costas e saindo da cozinha.

Nesse dia Ginny evitou Draco ao máximo, e quando estava perto dele, não se atrevia a olha-lo.

Este por sua vez, tentava a todo o custo pedir-lhe desculpa, mas estas tentativas foram inúteis, pois Ginny conseguia escapar sempre o que o deixava extremamente irritado.

* * *

oi. espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

o proximo ñ demora tanto a vir.

Queria agradeçer àqueles k me mandaram reviews, embora ñ tenham sido mtos, foi mto bom recebelos.

obrigado mm.

beijos e até breve.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

A oportunidade de falarem surgiu passada uma semana, em que mais uma vez ficaram sozinhos em casa.

- Draco. – Chamou Ginny. – Precisamos de falar!

- Precisamos? – Perguntou Draco ironicamente. – Do que é que precisamos de falar?

- Do que se passou no outro dia. – Disse Ginny irritada por ver que agora era Draco que tentava escapar.

- Não se passou nada. Quer disser, passou-se mas não se devia ter passado. Foi um erro tudo aquilo. Eu nunca devia ter feito aquilo. Eu nunca te devia ter…

- Ter o que?

- Ter-me aproveitado. - _"Boa Draco, agora é que estragaste tudo" _pensou_._

Os olhos de Ginny encheram-se de lágrimas e esta saiu da cozinha deixando um Draco desolado atrás de si.

Ginny estava muito triste. Por um momento pensou que Draco gostava dela mas agora sabia que este apenas a usou por simples prazer. Ele nunca gostara dela. Ginny estava desolada, então foi fazer o que costumava fazer quando estava triste. Foi tomar banho, onde podia chorar, sem ser ouvida, e quando terminava podia disser que a causa de os seus olhos estarem vermelhos era porque lhe tinha entrado um pouco de champô para os olhos.

Draco estava sentado numa cadeira a pensar no motivo que o levara a disser aquilo a Ginny. Mas ele não sabia, pois aquela situação era totalmente nova para ele.

Até agora só tinha gostado de uma única pessoa, de si próprio. Mas algo mudara. Desde que se juntara a Ordem Draco tinha mudado muito. Tinha começado a gostar das pessoas por aquilo que elas eram, e não por aquilo que elas lhe podiam dar. Começou a gostar muito da Sra. e do Sr. Weasley que o tratavam como um filho, dos gémeos, que embora no início o tratassem um pouco mal, agora eram bastante simpáticos para ele, mostrando-lhe as novas novidades da loja e convidando-o para este participar nas partidas que continuavam a fazer. Também descobriu uma verdadeira amiga, com quem podia falar, em Hermione e também Ron e Harry onde descobriu verdadeiros amigos. No início a relação entre estes fora muito complicada, pois Draco fora bastante mau com todos eles no tempo de Hogwarts, mas estes já viviam juntos há mais de um ano e num ano podem ocorrer muitas mudanças.

Mas esta mudança notou-se mais no que diz respeito a Ginny. A princípio, a única pessoa que o tratava bem naquela casa, fora a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, era ela Ginny. Isto fez com que Draco começasse a ter um carinho especial por ela, carinho esse que era diferente daquele que ele sentia por Hermione ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Era algo que ele não conseguia explicar, pois sentia algo bem perto do coração que enchia, como um balão e que desaparecia assim que pensava em Ginny, deixando algo vazio no seu interior. Ele desconfiava do que era, mas como nunca sentira nada assim, não conseguia ter a certeza.

A única rapariga que ele deixara aproximar-se, era Pansi Parkison, que ele sabia que gostava dele, mas ele só estava com ela quando queria, não porque gostasse dela mas sim porque ela era simplesmente bonita. Nada mais interessava.

Mas com Ginny era diferente. É verdade que ela era muito bonita, mas isso em parte devia-se ao seu espírito muito jovial e alegre que ela transmitia a toda a gente que estivesse à sua volta. Ela era querida e simplesmente maravilhosa e Draco estava a começar a ficar apaixonado.

" _Não sejas parvo Draco." _Pensou ele. _" Tu não estas apaixonado. Isso passa-te e alem disso, ela não quis nada contigo no outro dia. Ela não te quer e tu também não queres nada com ela._

_Então porque é que eu só penso nela, só a quero beijar, estar perto dela e a ando a evitar para não a pressionar outra vez, para ela não ficar magoada. Porque é que me preocupo com ela. Porque é que me senti a maior merda do mundo quando a vi sair daqui com lágrimas nos olhos. Porque é que eu estou assim se não gosto dela?"_

Draco saio da cozinha e subiu as escadas em direcção ao quarto. Quando estava a chegar à porta do quarto, ouviu água a correr. Ginny estava a tomar banho na casa de banho do andar de cima. Draco subiu as escadas e parou em frente à porta. Colocou uma mão sobre a maçaneta e assim ficou durante algum tempo, depois retirou a mão desta e saiu dali. Quando se ia a afastar ouviu um soluço. Ginny estava a chorar. Draco não podia suportar tal situação. Virou-se, andou até a porta e abriu-a silenciosamente. Puxou as cortinas da banheira, ligeiramente, e viu Ginny, em pé nua, com os olhos fechados, enquanto recebia a água do chuveiro preso na parede.

Draco olhou para ela estonteado. Ela era simplesmente perfeita. Viu-a baixar o rosto e esconde-lo entre as mãos, enquanto mais um suporo escapava dos seus lábios.

Sem pensar Draco entrou totalmente vestido na banheira e colocou-se em frente de Ginny, agarrando-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para si. Com o susto, Ginny levantou o rosto, mas não teve oportunidade de gritar porque de seguida já estava a ser beijada por Draco.

O peito de Ginny estava colado ao de Draco e esta não fez qualquer tentativa de o afastar, pois gostava da sensação de estar nos seus braços.

Draco beijava-lhe o pescoço e o peito, enquanto Ginny lhe tirava a roupa, agora molhada.

- Eu adoro-te Ginny. – Disse Draco enquanto a beijava. – Desculpa-me. Eu já te devia ter dito isto antes. Nunca foi minha intenção magoar-te.

- Eu também te adoro. – Disse Ginny, tirando a camisa de Draco e passeando as mãos pelo corpo deste indo ter às calças. Hoje ela não teria duvidas em relação ao que queria, ao que estava prestes a fazer.

Draco colocou as mãos no rabo de Ginny, erguendo-a enquanto esta colocava as mãos no seu pescoço e o abraçava com as pernas. Este levou-a para o quarto, que ficava ao lado do da casa de banho.

Quando lá chegaram, Draco deitou Ginny, e continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto esta lhe tirava as calças.

Desta vez Ginny não se opôs e eles ali ficaram durante muito tempo, a explorarem o corpo um do outro.

* * *

oi. mais cap postado. espero k gostem.

o proximo cap ñ vai demorar mto.

beijo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

- Ginny, o que é que se passou no nosso quarto? - Perguntou Hermione ao chegar perto da ruiva, que estava sentada no sofá a ler uma livro. – Está tudo molhado.

- Er… fui eu que tomei banho e… e depois de tomar banho deu-me um sono e …e depois adormeci. - Mentiu Ginny, endireitando-se no sofá, e quase deixando cair o livro.

- Pois… – Disse Hermione desconfiada, pois Ginny nunca tivera muito jeito para mentir. – Está bem, vou fingir que acredito.

Ginny não protestou por Hermione não acreditar nela pois sabia que Hermione tinha razão.

Draco e Ginny, a partir desse dia começaram a ver com maior regularidade. Contudo tentava que a sua recente relação, se mantivesse a mais discreta possível, pois Ginny não queria que os seus pais e irmão tivessem as mesmas atitudes que tinham tido quando namorara com Harry.

Nessa altura os seus pais estavam constantemente a interrompe-los, evitavam que ficassem sozinhos durante muito tempo e faziam todos os possíveis para que estes nunca ficassem sozinhos em casa. Ginny não queria ter de passar por isso, novamente. Queria poder namorar tranquilamente com Draco, sem ter medo de ser interrompida por a sua mãe ou o seu pai se terem lembrado de tratar de importantíssimos assuntos com eles, como oferecer-lhes chá, pedirem para limpar, pela milionésima vez nesse dia, o hall de entrada ou o ninho das corujas pela vigésima vez nessa semana.

Ginny explicou esta situação a Draco, quando este sugeriu assumir a relação. Ao se aperceber de que o contacto que teria com a sua ruiva seria drasticamente limitado e muito menos intenso, mudou de ideias. Contudo Draco sabia que o verdadeiro motivo que o levava a não assumir tudo era Ron e Harry. Harry porque já fora namorado de Ginny e Ron porque este tinha imensos ciúmes da irmã. De todos os namorados que Ginny já tinha tido, Harry fora o único que Ron aprovara e apenas por ser tratar do seu melhor amigo. Mesmo assim Ron ajudava a sua mãe a interrompe-los costantemente.

Draco tinha muito medo de perder estes dois novos amigos, não queria perder a sua confiança.

Facilmente descobriram maneiras de ficarem sozinhos sem levantar suspeitas. Combinavam tarefas juntos e discretamente conseguiam fazer com que a casa ficasse vazia. Iam às compras, demorando muito mais tempo do que aquele que seria normal, dando a desculpa, que havia muitos muggles nas compras. Por vezes, encontravam-se a meio da noite para passearem pelo jardim, fechavam-se uma divisão ao lado do sótão, fora enfeitiçada, sendo visível apenas para eles.

- Ginny, Draco, podem chegar aqui queridos? – Chamou a Sra. Weasley da cozinha.

- Sim mãe. – Disse Ginny largando o pescoço de Draco. – Espera uns segundinhos antes de saíres, para parecer que saímos de sítios diferentes. – Deu-lhe mais um pequeno beijo e foi a correr ter com a mãe à cozinha. – O que foi mãe?

- Sra. Weasley chamou? – Perguntou Draco a surgir por traz de Ginny.

- Sim meus queridos. Quero que vão por a mesa na sala grande.

- Na sala grande! Porque vamos ter visitas? - Perguntou Ginny, andando até ao móvel onde estavam os pratos.

- Sim. O teu pai e o Charlie foram hoje a Hosmeade. Foram ter com um velho amigo de Dumbledore e antigo membro da Ordem. Parece que alguns Devoradores da Morte andam atrás deles. Descobriram que ele era um membro muito importante na Ordem naquela altura e estão a tentar tirar-lhe toda a informação que conseguirem. Já tentaram apanhar a sua filha Katrina, mas felizmente ela conseguiu escapar.

- Ela também vem? – Perguntou Ginny. – Que idade é que ela tem?

- Sim vem e penso que tem mais ou menos a tua idade querida.

- Ok. – Disse Ginny apontando a varinha para os pratos que começaram a voar em direcção à mesa, enquanto Draco apontava a varinha para a toalha, dobrada sobre a mesa, fazendo esticar-se e cair delicadamente sob a mesa.

Ginny estava um pouco apreensiva com a notícia da chegada de Katrina e de seu pai, embora não os conhecesse. Tinha uma grande sensibilidade, em relação a certos factos. Quando Draco entrou na ordem, teve a intuição que poderia confiar neste, contudo a sua intuição dizia-lhe agora, que se aproximavam problema.

* * *

Bem, cá está ele.

Espero que gostem.

Beijinhos

(o proximo ñ deve demorar, nem a minha proxima fic que já está a ser escrita (",) fiquem bem)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulos VI

**Capítulos VI**

Hermione correu para a porta assim que ouviu a campainha a tocar. Abriu-a e em frente a esta estava um homem muito alto e anafado, de olhos pretos e gélidos, com um fato e chapéu preto.

- Bom dia Maurice. – Disse a Sra. Weasley aparecendo atrás de Hermione. – Ainda bem que já chegaram. O almoço está quase pronto. Como é que correu a viagem?

- Correu bem Molly. – Respondeu Druon, entrando para o Quartel, seguido de sua filha, Katrina. Charlie o Sr. Weasley vinham atrás destes, carregando as pesadas malas de Maurice Druon e de sua filha.

Dirigiram-se para a sala, onde já se encontravam os restantes Weasley, Harry, Draco e mais alguns membros da ordem.

- Bom dia. – Disse Druon, ao entrar na sala.

- Bom dia. – Disseram em coro os elementos presentes na sala.

- Bem começando as apresentações por esta ponta. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, Billy, Lupin, Cleo e Partision. – Terminou o Sr. Weasley. – Penso que dos elementos presentes cá em casa, só estão a faltar a Fleur, a Tonks e a Molly. E este é Maurice Bruon e Katrina Bruon. – disse apontando para os recém chegados.

- Só Katrina, por favor. – Disse ela saindo de trás de seu pai.

Katrina era extremamente bonita. Era um pouco mais baixa que seu pai. Magra, de pele branca e tinha longos cabelos pretos que caiam pelas suas costas numa linda trança. Os seus olhos eram negros, como os de seu pai, e davam-lhe um ar perigoso e sensual.

- Bom dia. – Disse Katrina olhando para todas as pessoas da mesa, parando ocasionalmente o seu olhar, por alguns segundos, em algumas pessoas da mesa, como Ron, Harry, Draco e Billy, o que irritou Hermione e Ginny. Esta irritação, não passou despercebida aos respectivos namorados, o que os deixou lisonjeados.

Pouco tempo depois, a Sra. Weasley apareceu com a comida, seguida de Fleur e de Tonks, que tinham chegado momentos antes. Fleur e Tonks foram apresentadas a Maurice Bruon e à sua filha.

Quando Fleur e Tonks se foram sentar ao lado de Billy e Lupin, respectivamente, Ginny reparou no olhar de ódio que Katrina lançou a Fleur. Ginny pensou que este olhar, muito provavelmente devia-se ao facto de Katrina nunca ter visto ninguém com uma beleza que se pudesse assemelhar, ou neste caso superar, a sua. Contudo Fleur, era meia Veela, as criaturas mais belas do mundo mágico.

O almoço decorreu calmamente, sem grandes conversas entre eles.

- Ginny querida, podes mostrar o quarto à Katrina? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley, no final da refeição.

- Claro mãe. – Disse Ginny levantando-se da mesa e indo ter com Katrina, que se tinha sentado perto de Ron. – Anda Katrina. Vou-te mostrar o nosso quarto.

- Nosso?! – Perguntou Katrina. – Como assim nosso?

- Nosso… er… meu, da Hermione e teu. – Disse Ginny. Conhecia Katrina a pouco mais de uma hora, mas já não gostava muito dela. – Mas porquê? Tens algum problema? – Disse Ginny desdenhosa.

- Não é por mal, mas eu não estou habituada a partilhar um quarto e gosto de ter a minha privacidade. – Disse Katrina com um sorriso cínico. – Pode ser Sra. Weasley? – Perguntou com falsa timidez.

- Claro querida. Ainda temos alguns quartos. Podes ficar no quarto ao lado da Fleur e do Billy.

A expressão de Katrina era inexpressiva. Por um lado não queria correr o risco de se deparar todos os dias com Fleur, por outro não queria perder a oportunidade de ficar sozinha num quarto. Resignada decidiu seguir a ruiva mais nova, que já começara a andar em direcção às escadas.

Ginny já ia a meio do primeiro lance de escadas quando Katrina a chamou.

- Desculpa Gimy.

- É Ginny. - Corrigiu Ginny irritada.

- Ou isso. Tens de levar as minhas malas.

- Desculpa! Porque é que eu tenho de levar as tuas malas?

- Porque as malas são demasiado pesadas para mim.

- E já pensaste se calhar também são demasiado pesadas para mim? – Era oficial. Ginny não gostava mesmo de Katrina.

- Oh, por favor. Tu estás mais do que habituada a fazer esforços físicos. Eu não!

Ginny não aguentava mais aquela Katrina. Já estava preparada para tirar a varinha e lançar um feitiço de incha línguas, quando uma cabeça loira apareceu a traz de Katrina.

- Precisam de ajuda, meninas? – Perguntou Draco olhando para Ginny, com um grande sorriso.

- Sim por favor. – Disse Katrina, num tom de voz extremamente doce, olhando para Draco. – Podes levar as minhas malas?

- Sim, claro. - Disse Draco sem desviar o olhar de Ginny, que parecia que ia saltar para cima de Katrina a qualquer momento.

Draco agarrou nas malas de Katrina e subiu as escadas rapidamente, até chegar perto de Ginny. Quando chegou ao pé dela, disse lhe num murmúrio, para Katrina não ouvir. – Sabias que ficas linda quando te irritas?

Quando lá chegaram, Draco colocou as malas de Katrina em cima da cama desta e virou-se para sair do quarto, sem mais uma vez olhar para Katrina.

Ao aperceber-se que o loiro só olhava para Ginny, Katrina, agarrou-lhe o rosto e deu-lhe um beijo na face.

- Obrigado Draco. – Disse Katrina largando o rosto de Draco e olhando para Ginny, que estava da cor do seu cabelo.. – És um querido.

Ginny sabia perfeitamente que Katrina tinha feito aquilo só para a irritar e que Draco não pudera fazer nada para evitar o que acabara de acontecer, mas mesmo assim Ginny tinha vontade de lhe bater.

Subiram as escadas em direcção ao sótão e entraram no quarto oculto.

- O que é que tens Ginny? - Perguntou Draco inocentemente.

- "O que é que tens Ginny?". Sinceramente Draco. É preciso responder? – Perguntou Ginny. – Ela estava a atirar-se a ti e tu a gostar.

- Ginny – Disse Draco dando um leve sorriso e aproximando-se dela. – Sabias que também ficas linda quando estás com ciúmes? – Perguntou-lhe, aproximando-se mais dela, colocando uma mão na cintura desta e agarrando-lhe no rosto com a outra, para em seguida lhe a beijar carinhosamente.

Ginny sorriu quando os seus rostos se separaram. – Que ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Pois claro que não. Ginevra Weasley alguma vez iria ter ciúmes?

- Oh, cala-te e beija-me. – Disse Ginny colocando as mãos por trás do pescoço de Draco, puxando-o em direcção a si e beijando-o.

* * *

E aqui está o novo cap. Como prometido não demorei mto tempo. o Proximo penso k tb ñ deve demorar mto.

Espero k gostem.

Podem comentar :P.

jinhos e fiquem bem


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

Durante o resto da semana, Katrina continuou a atirar-se a Draco, mas Ginny já não ligava, rindo-se muitas das vezes por ver como Draco a ignorava e ela se irritava com isso.

- Ela não para de me seguir. – Queixou-se Draco a Harry, Ron, Hermione e a Ginny. – Para onde quer que eu vá, lá está ela.

- E tu não aproveitas Draco? - Picou Ginny. – Ela e muito bonita.

- Sim até é. – Disse Draco, mas ao ver o olhar de Ginny acresentou. – Mas é completamente oca e para além disso eu amo outra pessoa. – Era a primeira vez que Draco dizia aquilo, que dizia ama-la. Ginny corou violentamente, mas só Hermione reparou.

- A sério. E quem é essa pessoa? - Perguntou Ron curioso.

- Não posso dizer por enquanto. Mas essa pessoa sabe. – Acrescentou Draco olhado discretamente para Ginny.

- Mudaste mesmo muito. – Disse Hermione. – Nunca pensei que algum dia iria ouvir Draco Malfoy dizer que gostava de outra pessoa, muito menos que amava outra pessoa, para alem dele próprio.

- Sim, nem eu. – Admitiu Draco. – Bem acho que vou para a cama. Estou cheio de sono. Mas antes vou beber qualquer coisa. Alguém quer vir? – Perguntou Draco olhando para Ginny.

Ginny ia a levantar-se mas Hermione agarrou-lhe no braço e murmurou. – Se fores agora, todos vão desconfiar de ti e do Draco.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou Ginny corando mais uma vez.

- Desconfiei desde que vi a cama toda molhada, não por estar molhada, mas pela forma como tu reagiste, mas só tive a certeza quando te vi a beijar o Draco uma vez que fui a cave, que supostamente deviam estar a limpar.

- E mais alguém sabe? – Perguntou Ginny, apontando, com a cabeça, para Harry e para Ron.

- Que eu saiba não.

- O que é que as meninas estão para ai a cochichar? – Perguntou Ron abraçando Hermione e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Nada de especial, apenas estávamos a falar mal da Katrina. – Mentiu prontamente Hermione.

- E o que é que estavam a falar dela? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Era eu que estava a contar a Hermione que a Katrina odiava a Fleur. Hoje de manha, elas quase que andaram a porrada. – Disse Ginny lembrando-se do incidente que presenciara nessa manha, entre elas. – Gostava de ver o estado da Katrina, se o meu irmão Billy não tem aparecido e não as tem separado.

- Sim realmente não devia ser nada bonito de se ver. Mas porque é que elas iam andando à porrada? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não sei muito bem mas penso que foi porque a Katrina cortou uma madeixa de cabelo a Fleur.

- Ainda por cima por causa do cabelo da Fleur! - Disse Ron. – Não sei como é que a Fleur não lhe arrancou os olhos. A Katrina deve gostar de brincar com a vida.

- Bem eu vou para a cama. - Disse Harry dando um grande bocejo.

Harry levantou-se e saiu da sala.

- Eu também vou para a cama. – Disse Ginny levantando-se. – Vens Hermione?

- Sim, também vou Ginny. – Disse Hermione virando-se para Ron e dando-lhe um beijo para se despedir dele. Em seguida levantou-se para ir ter com Ginny, mas mal deu dois passos já Ron lhe agarrara no braço, fazendo com que esta se sentasse ao seu colo.

"_Isto ainda vai demorar." - _Pensou Ginny.

Com esperança que Draco ainda estivesse na cozinha, dirigiu-se a esta. Ao aproximar-se sentiu um agradável cheiro, que Ginny achava já ter sentido, mas não se recordava aonde. Quando lá entrou viu Draco em pé, com Katrina à sua frente.

- Então boa noite Draco. – Disse Katrina ao ver Ginny. – Gostei muito deste bocadinho. Até amanhã. – E, dito isto, dá um grande beijo na cara de Draco.

- Até amanhã. – Disse Draco.

- Até amanhã Ginny. – Disse Katrina, fazendo Draco olhar para trás, mas não directamente para Ginny.

Ginny não respondeu a Katrina. Esperou que esta se afasta-se para ir ter com Draco. Ao aproximar-se dele, sentiu-o distante e apático.

- O que é que ela queria?

- Nada de especial. Só me queria dar esta chávena de chá.

- Só isso? Ela não se atirou a ti nem nada?

- Não. Só queria oferecer-me este chá.

- E o que é que ela quis disser com "gostei deste bocadinho", e para que é que foi o beijo? – Disse Ginny começando a ficar irritada com as respostas de Draco.

- Não sei. Apenas sei que ela queria que eu bebesse isto. – Disse Draco apontando novamente para a chávena e olhado para os pés.

O comportamento de Draco não era nada normal. Num momento dizia que a amava, no outro só sabia disser que Katrina lhe oferecera chá.

"_Mas ele nem gosta de chá"_ pensou Ginny.

- Bem vou-me deitar. – Disse Draco começando a afastar-se, sem disser mais nada a Ginny.

Ginny estava desolada. Lágrimas começavam a cair-lhe dos olhos. Draco mentira. Não a amava. Tudo não passar de falsas insinuações.

* * *

e pronto. Mais um capitulo.

espero que gostem.

em breve espero estar a postar a minha outra fic, k ainda estou a escrever, e k ainda nem seker tem titulo, mas ja tem cerca de 80 paginas de word escritas.

Até breve jinhos


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

Na manha seguinte, Draco acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Sentia-se extremamente triste. Mas não se conseguia lembrar porquê e quando tentou faze-lo a sua dor de cabeça piorou. A última coisa que se conseguia lembrar era de ter dito que amava Ginny e que fora à cozinha beber qualquer coisa. Depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada.

Vestiu-se o mais silenciosamente que consegui, para não acordar nem Harry, nem Ron, que dormiam profundamente. Olhou pela janela do seu qurto e viu que o sol ainda não nascera. Espreguiçou-se, descendo em seguida até à cozinha.

- Bom dia Hermione. – Disse Draco surpreso por ver Hermione já acordada àquela hora.

- Bom dia Draco. – Disse virando-se rapidamente para Draco. – O que é que se passou ontem, entre ti e a Ginny.

- Nada. – Disse Draco sentindo o seu coração dar um salto. _"Ela deve saber que a pessoa que eu ontem disse que amava é a Ginny"_, pensou ele. – Mas porque é que perguntas?

- Porque ontem quando cheguei ao quarto, a Ginny já estava a dormir, mas dava grandes suspiros, tinha o rosto molhado e de vez em quando dizia o teu nome.

- A Ginny estava a chorar… por minha causa?! – Disse Draco virando-se e começando a andar em direcção da porta.

- Espera Draco. – Chamou Hermione. – Ela ainda está a dormir.

- Então, eu quero lá estar quando ela acordar. – Disse Draco parando perto da porta e olhando para Hermione.

Hermione aproximou-se de Draco e colocou-lhe uma mão por cima do ombro. – Diz-me só uma coisa antes de subires. A pessoa de quem ontem falaste, era a Ginny?

Draco não percebeu o porquê da pergunta de Hermione. – Sim. – Respondeu Draco começando a andar novamente, até que Hermione o puxou mais uma vez para si. – O que é que queres saber mais? – Perguntou já um pouco irritado.

- O que é que se passou a seguir? – Ao ver a cara de Draco, que mostrava claramente que não sabia do que é que ela estava a falar, Hermione prosseguiu. – O que é que se passou depois de teres saído da sala e teres vindo a cozinha? A Ginny veio cá ter contigo, pouco depois…

Draco interrompeu-a. – Ela não veio ter comigo! Eu vim para a cozinha e não estava cá ninguém. Bebi qualquer coisa e fui-me deitar. Só isso… acho eu.

- Tens a certeza? Tens a certeza que não a viste?

- Tenho. Além disso, como deves imaginar, não é fácil esquece-la. – Respondeu Draco dando um pequeno sorriso enviesado.

Hermione também sorriu e retirou a mão do ombro de Draco que, mal se sentiu livre, correu pelas escadas até chegar, sem folgo, ao quarto das raparigas. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, de modo a não acordar Ginny, que como dissera Hermione, dormia. Aproximou-se, e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama, observando a sua ruiva.

Ginny estava a dormir de barriga para baixo, agarrada à almofada. O seu cabelo estava espalhado por esta e uma pequena madeixa de cabelo caía sobre os olhos. Draco passou-lhe uma mão pelo rosto, para desfiar a madeixa, e ao tocar-lhe sentiu a sua pele molhada. Só nesse momento é que apercebeu que Ginny estava a chorar, enquanto dormia.

- Draco. Porquê? - Perguntou ela.

Draco olhou para Ginny espantado pois pensara que ela estava a dormir. – Porquê o quê Ginny? – Perguntou ele. " _Será que hoje as raparigas cá de casa tiraram o dia só para me perguntar coisas sem nexo?", _pensou Draco olhando para Ginny e esperando que esta lhe dissesse qualquer coisa. Mas Ginny continuava de olhos fechados. Draco concluiu que esta falava durante o sono.

Noutra altura, Draco teria usado magia negra, para entrar dentro dos sonhos de Ginny de modo a descobrir o que é que ela estava a pensar, mas noutra altura Draco também não estaria sentado à cabeceira de uma mulher, apenas a ve-la dormir, muito menos estaria a namorar com uma Weasley. _"Realmente mudei muito desde que aqui cheguei -_pensou Draco –_ sempre fiz mau juízo deles, sempre os tratei mal e eles, mesmo assim, receberam-me e trataram-me com todo o respeito que eu nunca mostrei ter por eles."_

Draco foi trazido dos seus pensamentos, no momento em Ginny se mexeu levemente na cama.

- Bom dia. – Disse Draco dando um grande sorriso e olhando para ela.

Ginny não esperava ver Draco tão cedo e ao ve-lo assim, a sorrir para ela, tudo se misturou na sua cabeça. Draco olhava para ela de um modo carinhoso, coisa que não coincidia com o comportamento dele no dia anterior. – Ficas linda quando estás a dormir.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Ginny, olhando fixamente para Draco, de modo a impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

- Estive a ver-te dormir. – Disse Draco carinhosamente enquanto tentava dar uma festa no rosto de Ginny. Esta desviou-se dele. – O que é que se passa Ginny? – Perguntou Draco, estranho com a reacção da namorada.

Ginny ainda olhava para o loiro, mas já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, pois estas corriam pelo seu rosto. – És tu. – Respondeu Ginny olhado para baixo.

- Sou eu o quê? – Perguntou Draco.

Como é que ele podia estar a perguntar aquilo? Ginny não aguentou mais e caiu nos braços de Draco que a olhava atónico.

- Porque é que mentes? Porque é que me fazes isto? – Perguntou Ginny enquanto dava alguns murros no peito de Draco.

- Mentir?! - _" Primeiro veio a Hermione com a conversa de que ontem a Ginny foi ter comigo à cozinha e era por isso que ela chorava, agora a Ginny diz-me que eu estou a mentir. Mas que raio e que está a acontecer aqui?" _perguntou-se Draco. – Mas eu não te menti.

- Podes não me ter mentido, mas também não me disseste a verdade. – Disse Ginny afastando-se e olhando para Draco, que parecia não estar mesmo a perceber porque é que ela estava assim.

- Mas de que raio e que estás tu a falar?

- De ti ontem na cozinha com a Katrina. Eu sei que tu e ela tiveram qualquer coisa, para alem da insistência dela para te dar o chá e ….

- Chá? Katrina? Ontem? Mas do que é que estas tu a falar Ginny? – Interrompeu Draco.

Ginny ficou muito irritada ao ver o modo como Draco olhava para ela, pois parecia que realmente não sabia do que é que ela estava a falar. Rápida e friamente, Ginny contou o que tinha visto na cozinha com Katrina. Que esta lhe tinha dado um beijo e que ele não tinha feito nada para impedir isso. No final Draco estava, mais pálido do que o habitual, coisa que não escapou a atenção de Ginny.

- Mas Ginny do que é que estas a falar? Eu ontem fui a cozinha, bebi qualquer coisa e depois vim-me logo deitar.

Ginny olhou para Draco, que tinha uma expressão de quem realmente não sabia do que é que ela estava a falar. Ela já estava farta daquela conversa então levantou-se e saiu dali para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Precisava urgentemente de sair daquela cama, daquele quarto.

* * *

Mais um capitulo.

espero k gostem.

obrigado pelos reviews e pelos mail's. :D

JInhos


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

Ginny e Draco desceram as escadas para tomarem o pequeno-almoço. A cada passo que dava, Ginny sentia-se um pouco mais aliviada e o facto de Draco a abraçar pela cintura e a beija-la delicadamente o pescoço, fazia-a sentir-se cada vez mais leve.

Quando chegaram à cozinha, os braços de Draco libertaram-lhe relutantemente a cintura.

Hermione, Ron e Harry já se encontravam sentados à mesa a tomar o pequeno – almoço.

- Bom dia meninos. – Disse Ginny.

- Bom dia. – Responderam em coro, Hermione, Ron e Harry.

- Então está tudo bem entre ti e o Draco? – Perguntou Hermione quando Ginny se sentou a seu lado. – Resolveram as coisas?

- Mais ou menos, mas eu depois conto-te tudo. – Disse Ginny desviando o olhar para Draco, que a olhava fixamente. No momento em que os seus olhos se encontram, um tímido sorriso escapou dos lábios de Draco, o que fez Ginny se arrepiar. Ela adora o sorriso do loiro.

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço, Hermione acompanhou Ginny até ao quarto, para poder falar tranquilamente com a ruiva.

- Antes de mais, como é que sabias que eu estava magoada com o Draco? – Perguntou Ginny, sentando-se na cama e olhando fixamente para Hermione.

- Porque passaste a noite inteira a chama-lo.

- A sério?!

- Sim a noite toda. Mas conta lá o que é que se passou entre ti e ele.

Ginny tentou contar o mais depressa possível o que tinha visto na noite anterior, e a conversa que tinham tido nessa manha.

- Hum… - Disse Hermione desviando o olhar para o lado, como fazia sempre que estava a pensar seriamente em algo. - Isso realmente é muito estranho. – Acabou por dizer. – Eu hoje de manha encontrei-o na cozinha e perguntei-lhe o que é se tinha passado ontem à noite entre ti e ele. Contei-lhe que tu passaste toda a noite a chorar e a chama-lo. Ele pura e simplesmente, não sabia do que é que eu estava a falar porque, para ele, tu nunca estiveste na cozinha.

- Tu falaste com ele hoje de manhã? – Perguntou Ginny incrédula. – Tu disseste-lhe que eu tinha estado a chorar?!

- Sim – disse Hermione inocentemente - e nesse momento ele ficou extremamente preocupado e correu para o nosso quarto para ir ter contigo.

Ginny esboçou um leve sorriso e disse. – Mas o que é que se está a passar?

- Não sei. – Disse Hermione desgostosamente. - Já estou farta de pensar nisso e ainda não me ocorreu nada. Ele não se lembra do que é que aconteceu ontem. Tu disseste-me que ele estava a beber chá. – Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. – E reparaste como é que era esse chá.

- Não, quando lá cheguei ele já o tinha bebido todo, apenas reparei que a cozinha cheirava extremamente bem. Cheirava a algo familiar, mas mais intenso.

- Cheiro intenso. Que tipo de cheiro, não te consegue mesmo lembrar de onde é que o conheces.

- Não apenas sei que me era familiar, mais nada.

Hermione pensou mais um pouco até que disse. - Não deve ser uma poção de amor porque o cheiro e bastante desagradável e além disso se fosse uma poção de amor o Draco não te conseguiria tocar sem antes ter um ataque ou qualquer coisa assim.

- E uma poção de esquecimento?

- Também não me parece, os efeitos que o Draco nos mostrou, não me pareceram efeitos de uma poção do esquecimento porque se fosse uma ele também, muito provavelmente, não se iria lembrar sequer de ter estado na cozinha. A não ser que seja um tipo de poção do esquecimento modificada ou uma nova versão, o que eu duvido muito.

- Então o que é que achas que pode ser?

- Sinceramente Ginny, não faço a menor ideia.

Hermione levantou-se e foi em direcção à porta.

-Onde é que vais?

- Vou lá para baixo. Deve ser quase hora do almoço e depois tenho de ir a biblioteca. Esta casa pertencia à mais antiga família de magia negra que existiu. Tenho a certeza que vou encontrar qualquer coisa relacionada com esse assunto num livro qualquer da biblioteca. - Ginny ficou a olhar espantada Hermione. – O que é que se passa Ginny?

- Esta casa tem uma biblioteca?!

- Sim tem. Fica no sótão, mesmo ao lado de uma porta que desaparece e aparece esporadicamente. – Ginny deu um leve sorriso. Ela sabia que a porta que Hermione se referia era a porta que dava para a pequena divisão na qual ela e Draco passavam muito tempo juntos, mas ela nunca se tinha perguntado aonde é que dava a porta que ficava um pouco mais à frente. – Ah. outra coisa. – Disse Hermione. – Dá outra oportunidade ao Draco. Ele muito provavelmente está sobre um feitiço ou qualquer coisa que aquela bruxa da Katrina lhe deu.

Hermione abriu a porta e nessa altura viu Draco sentado no chão.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais saiam dai.

- Estás ai à muito tempo? Ouviste alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ginny aparecendo por trás de Hermione.

- Não ouvi nada e sim estou aqui a algum tempo, desde que vocês subiram, praticamente.

- Bem meninos, eu tenho que me ir embora, tenho de ir procurar umas coisas. Fiquem à vontade. – Disse Hermione. – Quer dizer, não fiquem assim tão à vontade. – Acrescento sorrindo. Depois afastou-se deles e desceu as escadas em direcção à cozinha.

- Hermione, és tu querida. Ia mesmo agora pedir ao Ron para te ir chamar para o almoço. Onde é que esta a minha filha e o Draco? – Perguntou a Sr.ª Weasley ao ver Hermione entrar na cozinha. – Já são quase horas de almoço. Se calhar é melhor um de vocês os ir chamar.

- Não. – Quase gritou Hermione. – A Ginny tomou o pequeno-almoço muito tarde e ainda não tem fome, e eu penso que o Draco está a dormir.

- Se assim é, está bem.

Hermione puxou de uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa, perto de Katrina que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Então Katrina essa carinha mal-humorada é só porque o Draco não está aqui? Ou é porque a poção não está a fazer o efeito que tu querias?

Katrina olhou para Hermione, que intimidaria muita gente, contudo Hermione, continuou a servir-se calmamente de pão, olha do para pelo canto do olho para esta.

- É melhor estares bem caladinha Granger, se não queres ver o teu Ronizinho, impossibilitado de te tocar.

Agora sim, Katrina tinha tocado no ponto sensível de Hermione. Num movimento rápido, Hermione tirou a varinha do bolço, espetando-a na perna de Katrina por debaixo da mesa.

- Não sei se já te disseram Katrina, mas eu fui uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, por isso acho bem que nem te atrevas a meter-te comigo. E se calhar a partir de agora é melhor que eu não te apanhe sozinha cá por casa. Pode não correr bem para o teu lado. – Disse Hermione friamente, espetando a varinha com mais força, na perna de Katrina.

* * *

OII.

Espero k tenham gostado. Desculpem a demora...

Jinhos fofos. D


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Draco desviou o olhar para Hermione, enquanto esta descia as escadas. Quando achou que esta estava longe o suficiente para que pudesse entrar no quarto e falar com Ginny, virou-se para frente.

Ginny estava em pé, a alguns centímetros à frente de Draco. O loiro observou-a e pode ver os olhos da sua ruiva ainda vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados. Naquele momente achou-a mais bela do que nunca.

- Ginny, eu … - Draco calou-se os sentir os braços de Ginny em volta do seu peito.

Enterrou o rosto no peito do loiro e puxou-o mais contra si. Sentiu-se feliz, ao notar os braços dele a apertarem-se à sua volta. Levantou o rosto para o encarar e deu um tímido sorriso.

Sentiu uma grande vontade de a beijar, mas o rosto de Ginny continuava enterrado no seu peito. Quando esta o encarou, e deu um leve sorriso, não deixou a oportunidade escapar-lhe. Colocou uma das mãos por baixo do quaixo da ruiva, puxando o seu rosto na sua direcção, até que os ábios de ambos se encontram. O beijo, que pretendia ser calmo, era vigoroso, e rapidamente ambos ficaram ofegantes. De modo a poderem respiram, e ao mesmo tempo manter aquela aproximação, Draco enterrou a cara na curva do pescoço de Ginny, beijando-o ao mesmo tempo que inalava o seu cheiro.

Ginny passou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Draco, enquanto este descia as suas mãos, até enlaçar a cintura de Ginny. Puxou mais para si, e ergueu-a, fazendo com que os pés de Ginny balançassem a alguns centímetros do chão.

Um grito escapou dos lábios de Ginny, quando se sentiu ser erguida. De modo a evitar mais algum som proveniente da ruiva, que pudesse chamar à atenção, Draco cobriu os lábios de Ginny, com os seus.

- Shh… - Disse Draco sorrindo, de encontro aos lábios de Ginny.

Com a ruiva nos braços deu um paço em frente, de modo a entrar completamente no quarto. Com o calcanhar fechou a porta e andou até à cama de Ginny, onde a deitou. Deitou-se sobre esta apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Libertou os seus lábios e olhou fixamente para Ginny, que permanecia de olhos fechados. Tinha os lábios muito vermelhos, e Draco sentia o peito da ruiva, subir e descer, de encontro ao seu, num ritmo descompassado.

Ginny abriu os olhos e sorriu ao encontrar o olhar do loiro. Ao ver o seu reflexo naqueles olhos castanhos, sentiu uma grande necessidade de nunca a perder. Passou os braços envolta dela e puxou-a para si, apertando-a fortemente.

Sem esperar aquela atitude por parte do loiro, Ginny não respondeu de imediato ao abraço. Ao recuperar do choque passou os braços em volta de Draco, e aproximou os lábios do seu pescoço de modo a puder beija-lo.

Ao sentir os lábios da ruiva no seu pescoço, Draco intensificou o abraço. – Lamento, lamento verdadeiramente ter-te magoado. – Disse contra o cabelo ruivo de Ginny.

- Já passou. – Disse numa voz submissa, uma vez que devido ao aperto de Draco estava a ter alguma dificuldade em respirar. – Mas por favor, deixa-me respirar. Acredita que se morrer com falta de ar, nunca te iria perdoar.

Draco soltou-a e apoiou-se nos coovelos para a voltar a encarar. Ginny passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco, acariciando-o. – Alem disso, eu sei que foi aquela vaca pestilenta da Katrina que te vez qualquer coisa naquela noite.

- Amo-te! – Disse Draco beijando novamente Ginny.

- É melhor eu me ir embora. – Disse Draco ao ouvir os pratos do almoço a serem levantados da mesa.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Ginny apertando mais Draco contra si.

- Porque os teus irmãos devem estar a subir, e eu não sei o que é que a Hermione lhes disse que eu estava a fazer, mas muito provavelmente não lhes disse que estávamos juntos. – Disse contra os lábios de Ginny, que estavam relutantes em libertar Draco.

- Bah… - Reclamou Ginny.

Draco riu-se ao ver a cara de amuo de Ginny. Deu-lhe mais um beijo e afastou-se rapidamente desta, com receio de que a sua vontade de ficar perto dela vencesse o medo de serem descobertos.

Quando chegou ao quarto que partilhava com Ron e Harry, ficou aliviado ao constatar que este ainda se encontrava vazio. Deitou-se sobre a cama, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

De repente sentia-se extremamente cansado, e com muito sono. Fechou os olhos, preparando-se para dormir.

Ouviu alguém abrir a porta do quarto e entrar, mas não se preocupou em abrir os olhos para ver quem acabara de entrar, pensando tratar-se de Ron ou de Harry. Passado alguns segundos, Draco ouviu essa pessoa a aproximar-se e sentar-se a seu lado. Sentiu uma mão muito fria sobre o seu peito, sendo trespassado por um arrepio que o deixou paralisado.

Lábios acariciaram-lhe o pescoço, de uma forma lenta e suave.

"_A Ginny não costuma ter assim as mãos tão frias." _Pensou Draco. Com um grande esforço abriu os olhos, mas em vez de cabelo ruivo, deparou-se com longos cabelos pretos. Era Katrina.

Tentou levantar um braço para a afastar, mas não conseguiu. O seu corpo estava paralisado sob o olhar gélido de Katrina.

- Gostas de mim Draco? – Sussurrou Katrina ao ouvido de Draco.

- Sim. – Respondeu Draco, olhando para Katrina_. " Não claro que eu não gosto de ti. Eu amo a Ginny" _tentou gritar, mas estas palavras apenas ecoaram na sua cabeça.

Katrina sorriu ao ouvir a resposta do loiro. Baixou a cabeça e beijou-o. Sem se conseguir controlar, Draco correspondeu-lhe, sentindo nojo de si próprio.

Katrina afastou-se de Draco e saiu do quarto. Só nesse momento é que Draco se consegui levantar da cama. Passou a mão pela boca violentamente, numa tentativa vã de a limpar.

A sua cabeça recusava-se a perceber o que acabara de acontecer. Sabia que amava Ginny, e que naquele momento passara a odiar Katrina. Contudoo, enquanto esta esteve perto de si, não conseguira suprimir o desejo de a beijar, nem de ter a capacidade de a empurrar, de a afastar de si. Precisava de falar urgentemente com alguém, e sabia exactamente com quem.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e dirigiu-se para a mesa. Sentou a lado de Hermione.

– Preciso de falar contigo. – Disse Draco colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Hermione. – Agora. – Acrescentou ao ver que Hermione não fizera nenhum sinal de que se iria levantar.

Draco afastou-se e começou a desceu as escadas até à cave. Hermione não demorou a aparecer atrás de si.

- O que é que se passa? O que é que aconteceu? Tas pálido, quer dizer…, mais pálido do que o teu habitual.

- Acabei de beijar a Katrina, ou melhor, ela acabou de me beijar. – disse Draco, sentando-se numa grande arca de madeira, coberta de pó, e tapando a cara com as mãos. – E para piorar as coisas, eu nem sequer conseguiu afasta-la de mim. Eu não sei o que é que se passa. – Disse Draco olhando para Hermione. – Mas eu tenho a certeza que amo a Ginny. Eu odeio a Katrina, mas não a consegui afastar.

- Mas se sentes tudo isso, porque é que não a afastaste? – A voz de Hermione suou extremamente fria.

- Não sei. Apenas não consegui. Parecia que o meu corpo estava paralisado, que os meus braços não respondiam as ordens que eu lhes dava. Não percebo o que é que se passou. – Disse Draco. Nessa altura sentiu um ardor em seu olhos, algo que não sentia à muitos anos. Uma pequena lágrima acabara de cair.

- Draco, a Ginny ama-te, e tu fazes-lhe isto.

Draco olhou para Hermione, e passou com os dedos sobre os olhos, limpando a lágrima que caíra. – Eu não sei o que é que se passou.

- Pois, mas de qualquer maneira a Ginny merece que sejas sincero para com ela.

- Mas eu não a quero perder.

- Mas não a podes enganar e acredita em mim, se não fores tu a contar à Ginny, vai ser a Katrina, e olha que isso vai magoar muito mais a Ginny.

Draco levantou-se e subiu rapidamente as escadas, seguido de Hermione. Iria falar com Ginny, iria contar-lhe tudo. Não queria dar a oportunidade a Katrina de se antecipar a ele, e estragar a sua única oportunidade de ser feliz.

Ao chegar à cozinha viu Ginny. O seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, era agora que lhe iria contar, mas depois olhou para esta, e viu grossas lágrimas a caírem dos seus olhos. Por trás da sua ruiva apareceu Katrina com um sorriso triufante no rosto.

" _Merda. Ela já lhe deve ter contado."_

Draco aproximou-se de Ginny, queria esclarecer as coisas. Lançou um olhar de ódio a Katrina, que sorria, e como ela ficava bonita quando sorria. Draco já não olhava Ginny, os seus olhos estavam fixos em Katrina, ele só a conseguia ver a ela, ele só a queria beijar. Aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Como podes ver, Ginny, eu não te menti. – Disse Katrina abraçamdo Draco, após este afastar o seu rosto do dela.

Ao ouvir o nome de Ginny, Draco olhou para ela. Estava pálida e as suas pernas tremiam. Parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Queria dizer qualquer coisa, queria dizer-lhe que a amava e que não sabia o que é que se passava com ele. Mas nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca. Permaneceu em pé a olha-la, enquanto Katrina o apertava mais contra si.

Ginny aproxima-se do recente casal, puxou Katrina para trás, obrigando-a a afastar-se de Draco. Fechou o punho, e num acesso de ódio deu um murro ao loiro, que virou a cabeça violentamente para o lado. Debilmente levou a mão ao local onde recebera o murro se Ginny, enquanto a seguia com o olhar. Esta subia rapidamente as escadas até ao quarto seguida por Hermione.

Não demorou muito tempo até que Ron e Harry aparecessem na cozinha.

- O que é que se passou aqui? – Perguntou Ron olhando de Draco para Katrina.

- Não foi nada de especial, é apenas a tua irmã que não se consola com a ideia de eu e o Draco andarmos. – Disse Katrina aproximando-se novamente de Draco.

Ron e Harry olharam automaticamente para Draco. Este tentou dizer que tudo aquilo era mentira, mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi colocar uma mão em volta da cintura de Katrina.

- Aquela cabra ruiva, vai pagar por ter maltratado o teu belo rosto, meu querido. – Murmurou Katrina, de modo a que nem Harry nem Ron a ouvissem, passando delicadamente os dedos sobre o lábio de Draco. – Ela não perde por esperar.

* * *

Olá. Desculpem a demora, mas estar a estagiar a entregar trabalhos entre muitas coisas, por vezes deixanos sem vontade de fazer absolutamente nada.

Queria agradecer à Thaty, Kalinha Malfloy, Luiza Potter e Migueves pelos reviews. São realmente importante. Muito obrigado :D.

Jinhos e espero que até breve.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

Passara uma semana desde que Ginny vira Draco beijar Katrina. Ginny evitava todos os locais onde pudesse ver Draco e Katrina juntos, o que fazia com que passasse grande parte dos dias fechada no seu quarto.

Nesse dia a casa dos Black estava muito barulhenta, pois todos os membros da ordem de Fénix estavam lá reunidos.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Hermione à porta do seu quarto, ao ser acordada pelo burburinho no andar de baixo.

- Os nossos informadores acabaram de nos informar que Lord Voldemort está a preparar um ataque ao ministério… – Respondeu Fred que subia as escadas.

- … hoje à noite. – Completou George que apareceu atrás do irmão.

Ao ouvir isso Hermione ficou pálida. – Temos de nos preparar. – Disse Ron, que apareceu por trás de Hermione, colocando-lhe um braço sobre os ombros, pois tinha medo que esta caísse. – Eu quero que fiques aqui em casa. Quero que fiques e protejas a Ginny. Aqui vão ficar seguras.

- É que nem penses. – Disse Hermione elevando o tom de voz. Deu um passo em frente e encarou Ron. – Quero estar contigo, aconteça o que acontecer. – Disse e abraçou.

Ginny estava dentro do quarto a ouvir a conversa. Não aguentava mais ficar ali. Desceu as escadas e foi direita a sala. Queria saber mais coisas, queria saber exactamente o que é que se estava a passar, o que poderia fazer para ajudar.

Mal entrou na sala viu Draco. Este estava a falar com o seu pai, e atrás dele, como já era de esperar, estava Katrina.

Ginny sentiu o seu coração a apertar-se, numa tentativa de evitar despedaçar-se, como acontecia sempre que o via perto de Katrina. Ginny amava-o, e por mais que lhe magoasse saber que este a traíra, diminuía o que sentia por ele.

- Segundo as nossas fontes – Começou a falar um homem atarracado, que Ginny vira umas duas vezes ali no quartel-general. – O Quem-nós-sabemos vai atacar hoje o ministério. Eu sugiro que fiquem feiticeiros em todos os andares. Ainda não sabemos muito bem o que é que ele pretende do ministério, mas temos de estar bem atentos.

Permaneceram cerca de uma hora a delinear tácticas e os locais onde cada um devia permanecer.

Harry estava encostado a uma parede, num dos cantos da sala. Ele sabia onde Voldmort ia e o que é que ele queria, pois Harry, ultimamente, sonhara vezes sem fim com o local e com um poderosa luz.

Sabia que Lord Voldemort queria ir até ao último andar do Ministério da Magia. Ele queria ir até ao Departamento dos Ministérios e abrir a porta que escondia, segundo Dumbledor, a força mais poderosa do mundo. Dumbledor, dissera-lhe certa vez que essa força também residia nele, e que graças a esse poder Voldmort não o conseguira possuir anos atrás, contudo não percebia exactamente a que força se reveria, nem o quanto poderosa esta era.

- Eu vou para o Último andar. – Disse Harry, fazendo-se ouvir sobre todas as outras vozes.

Os restantes membros da ordem presentes, concordaram com a sua decisão, embora não percebessem os seus motivos. Pensaram que este seria o local mais seguros para ele.

Ron e Hermione quiseram ficar junto a este, tal como Draco, Ginny e Katrina, embora esta não quisesse participar activamente na batalha. Nesse andar iriam ficar outros membros da ordem dos quais Lupin e Tonks faziam parte.

Não demorou muito tempo, até que a casa dos Black voltasse ao normal, uma vez que a maioria dos feiticeiros aparatou para junto do ministério, para assim, começarem a fazer turnos de vigia.

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco, tinham aprendido a aparatar no ano anterior, mas nem Ginny nem Katrina o tinham aprendido, uma vez que ainda eram muito novas, por isso aparataram juntamente com Harry e Draco.

- Respira fundo, relaxa e imagina o ministério da magia. – Disse Harry colocando um braço sobre os ombros de Ginny. – Quando eu contar até três, um dois três. – Ginny fechou os violentamente os olhos e quando os voltou a abrir estava à porta do ministério.

- Faz a mesmo coisa que o Harry disse à ruiva para fazer. – Disse Draco, que ainda estava na casa dos Black, a Katrina, sem olhar para esta. Demorou cerca de dois segundos até que este voltasse a estar ao lado de Ginny.

Dirigiram-se para o ultimo andar, onde iriam ocupar os seus postos. Ginny olhou para Draco enquanto este descia as escadas, ao lado de Katrina. Era a primeira vez que o olhava verdadeiramente, depois de o ter visto beijar Katrina, e achou-o muito estranho. Não sorria, os seus olhos estavam cinzentos e pesado, sem qualquer tipo de luz azul. Pareciam vazios.

- Draco. – Chamou Ginny andando em direcção a este. – Preciso de falar contigo.

Draco olhou para Ginny, e esta teve a impressão que os seus olhos ficaram momentaneamente mais azuis.

- Não… consigo. – Disse Draco, virando a cara e baixando o olhar.

- Draco, nós daqui a pouco vamos lutar contra o senhor das trevas e tu só me dizes que não consegues falar comigo? Ao menos olha para mim. – Disse agarrando os braços de Draco e tentou vira-lo para si.

Ao ver a proximidade da ruiva, Katrina puxou Draco para mais perto de si. Ginny olhou para Katrina e teve de apelar a todo o seu auto-controlo para não saltar para o pescoço desta. Ela não queria aturar mais aquilo. Virou costas e continuou a descer as escadas, o mais rápido que conseguia, até que chegou o último andar.

Passaram alguns minutos mergulhados num profundo silêncio. Ron e Hermione estavam sentados, abraçados ao lado de Harry e Ginny. Draco e Katrina estavam sentados, de frente para eles. Draco olhava constantemente para Ginny, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas sempre que Ginny olhava para este, este desviava o olhar.

Não demorou muito tempo até que se começassem a ouvir barulhos de feitiços a serem lançados, nos andares superiores.

- Prepararem-se. – Gritou Harry levantando-se rapidamente. - Eles chegaram.

* * *

Oi, desculpem a demora. m por vezes é comlicado fazer trabalhos, estar em estagio, estudar p exames entre mtas outras coisas ao mm tempo lol.

De kkl maneira cá está um novo cap. espero k gostem. O proximo espero ñ demorar tanto tempo.

Jinhos e mto obrigado pelas reviews Kalinka Malfoy e Thaty.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Ouviram os passos a aproximarem-se do local onde estavam. Harry segurava firmemente a varinha. Atrás de si estavam Ginny, Ron e Hermione também de varinha em punho.

Katrina estava escondida atrás do manto de Draco, que não conseguia tirar os olhos das costas de Ginny. Não sabia porque, apenas sabia que ela não devei estar ali. Queria correr para o seu lado e arrasta-la dali, aparatar com ela para qualquer lado bem longe dali, mas o simples toque de Katrina impedia-o de dar um passo na sua direcção.

Desviou o olhar da ruiva, no momento em que dois Devoradores da Morte apareceram à sua frente. Apontou a varinha e gritou_ expeliarmus._ Ouviram-se mais três _expeliarmus_ a serem lançados e a atingiram os Devoradores da Morte, deixando-os inconscientes. Não tardou muito até que mais seis Devoradores da Morte aparecessem na sala, seguidos por vários membros da ordem.

- Ron baixa-te. – Gritou Hermione, atingindo dois Devoradores da Morte que se aproximavam por de trás de Ron.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Harry olhando para Hermione, que ajudava Ron a levantar-se. Nesse momento sentiu uma grande dor na sua cicatriz, dor à qual já se tinha habituado, uma dor que indicava que Voldmort estava a aproximar-se.

Ginny estava caída no chão. Um Devoradores da Morte tinha-a atacado por e numa tentativa de se desviar embateu numa estatua, fazendo um profundo corte na perna. Olhou em volta, em busca de auxílio. Os seus olhos pararam sobre Draco que lançava alguns feitiços aos Devoradores da Morte. Desviou o olhar dele, e procurou todos os outros, para confirmar que se encontravam bem, até que viu a um canto do salão Katrina, encolhida com os joelhos encostados ao peito. Um fio de sangue a escorria de um dos lados da cara. A ruiva não conseguia perceber como alguém poderia ser assim, tão cobarde ao ponto de ficar a um canto apenas a assistir.

- Finalmente voltamos a encontrarmo-nos. – Disse uma voz arrastada, aproximando-se de Harry.

Harry olhou para o local de onde vinha a voz e viu Lord Voldemort à sua frente. Não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a fixar os seus olhos. Sabia que este poderia atacar a qualquer momento. Harry estava o mais concentrado que conseguia, e ao mínimo sinal iria atacar, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida. Ele apenas queria terminar com todo o sofrimento que aquela guerra estava a provocar.

Lord Voldemort ergue ligeiramente a varinha. Harry sabia que o iria atacar e que muito provavelmente iria morrer, contudo estava disposto a isso, desde que tudo terminasse ali.

Um estrondo de uma porta a abrir foi ouvido, seguido de outro som mais baixo. Nesse momento a sala foi coberta por uma onda de energia, que envolveu o corpo de Harry, que sem saber porque se sentiu revitalizado.

Ginny permanecia no chão, lançando feitiços aos Devoradores da Morte que se iam aproximando de si, até que alguém foi projectado, caindo perto de si.

- Draco! – Gritou ela, tentado rastejar para se aproximar dele, mas a sua perna parecia explodir de dor, ao mínimo movimento. Olhou em volta para ver quem é que o tinha atingido Draco.

Uma pessoa extremamente parecida com Draco, caminhava lentamente até ao local onde Ginny e Draco se encontravam.

- Então meu filho, como é que te tem corrido a vida ultimamente? – Disse Lúcios, com um pequeno sorriso, lançando outro feitiço repulsivo contra Draco, fazendo com que este batesse contra a parede que se encontrava atrás de si.

Draco não respondeu. Não suportava vê-lo seu pai novamente. Virou a cara para desviar o olhar dele. Ao faze-lo o seu olhar embateu no de Ginny. Ela estava ali, com um olhar apavorado, despenteada, e com vários pequenos cortes na face e um corte profundo na perna, contudo ao encara-la, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Estou a ver que ultimamente andas a dar-te com esta escumalha ruiva. – Disse Lúcios, perdendo o riso trocista, ao perceber o olhar do filho para Ginny. – Tenho vergonha de um dia te ter chamado meu _filho_. – Disse Lúcios, apontando a varinha para o peito de Ginny.

- Não lhe toque. – Gritou Draco, erguendo-se com grande agilidade, e apontando a varinha para seu pai.

Queria lançar um feitiço a seu pai, mas algo o impedia. Algo dentro da sua cabeça dizia-lhe que este deveria deixar Lúcios matar Ginny.

- Não, não posso. Eu amo-a. - Disse Draco tentando abafar a voz que invadira a sua mente. "_Deixa-a morrer.", _gritou novamente a voz na sua cabeça. – Não, NÃO POSSO. – Gritou Draco lançando-se por cima de Ginny e agarrando-a fortemente entre os seus braços. Nesse preciso momento, Lúcios lançou um _Avada Kedavra _sobre Ginny_. _

Antes de o feitiço tocar em Draco ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta a ser aberta violentamente, seguido de outro estrondo ligeiramente abafado.

Uma poderosa onda de energia que se espalhou pela sala, cobrindo os corpos de Draco e Ginny. O feitiço lançado por Lúcios embateu sobre este escudo, fazendo ricochete e indo contra Lúcios. Este caiu, já sem vida, no chão empoeirado, coberto por fragmentos das paredes destruídas durante a batalha.

Ao se sentir envolto por a onde de energia, Harry sentiu-se. Começou a sentir as suas pernas a quererem dar de si, mas algo o fez continuar ali, de pé, o tempo suficiente para acumular toda a energia que acabara de receber, e lança-la contra Lord Voldemort, com um ligeiro movimento da sua varinha.

Tão depressa como tudo começara, também acabou. Lord Voldemort estava caído no chão, sem vida.

Harry não resistiu, todo o seu peso abateu-se naquele momento, fazendo que as suas pernas dessem de si, caindo de joelhos. Levando as mãos ao chão inclinando-se para frente, com a cabeça a pender. Estava exausto, aquela batalha tinha acabado com toda a sua energia.

Os poucos Devoradores da Morte que ainda se conseguiam manter de pé, ficaram petrificados ao ver o seu mestre caído no chão, sem vida. Esta momentânea inércia, permitiu que os membros da ordem de Fénix lançassem vários feitiços, que os prendia com uma corda dourada, impedindo-os de aparaterem.

- Harry! – Gritou Hermione seguida de Ron, aproximando-se de Harry. – Estas bem?

- Sim, – murmurou Harry, olhando para Hermiona, que se encontrava completamente esgadelhada e com um profundo corte no braço. – Apenas exausto.

Do outro lado da sala, Draco ainda permanecia por cima de Ginny, agarrando-a fortemente nos seus braços. Esta não sabia exactamente o que é se estava a passar à sua volta, apenas sabia que tinha acabado, que estava viva e junto de Draco.

* * *

Olá. Peço imensas desculpas pela demora, mas estou em época de exames, o que não é fácil.

Espero que gostem deste capitulo.

Queria agradecer aos reviews que recebi por parte da Thaty e da Maggie C. M. . Muito obrigado mesmo.

Jinhos e fiquem bem.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

Vários aurores do ministério aparataram na sala do último andar do Minestério, que nesse momento se encontra muito danificado. Levaram os vários Devoradores da Morte para Azakaban, a prisão dos feiticeiros, e ajudaram a levar alguns dos membros da ordem, para São Mungo.

O hall do departamento dos mistérios, encontrava-se quase completamente destruído. Haviam alguns corpos caídos pelo chão de feiticeiros petrificados, inconscientes ou mortos.

Harry estava de pé, a olhar fixamente o corpo de Lord Voldemort, caído no chão, sem vida.

Ainda não conseguira interiorizar que a batalha acabara, que ganharam. A única coisa que Harry conseguia ver, era o corpo inanimado de Voldemort, mas ainda não se apercebera completamente o que isso representava.

- Ganhamos. – Disse Ron, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

- Ganhamos?! – Repetiu Harry, olhando para os lados e vendo toda aquela destruição, causada pela batalha.– Perdemos muitos do nosso lado? – Perguntou ao ver alguns corpos a serem transportados, para o exterior do Ministério.

- Não. Penso que não perdemos ninguém. Muito foram feridos, mas esses já foram levados para St. Mungo. Alguns Devoradores da Morte é que foram mortos, quando os aurores chegaram. Entre eles estava o Lúcios Malfloy. – Harry assentiu com a cabeça, dando sinal a Ron que ouvira o que este dissera.

- DRACO. – Gritou Ginny do outro lado da sala. – Por favor Draco, por favor acorda. – Soluçava Ginny. Enquanto enumeras lágrimas Caim dos seua olhos. – Não morras, por favor não morras.

Lupin e Tonks, ou ouvirem o seu grito, correram até Ginny. Ajoelharam-se perto do corpo de Draco.

Tonks agarrou os ombros de Ginny, e puxou-a para si, de modo a dar espaço a Lupin, para que este pudesse observar Draco.

Draco estava estendido no chão, com os olhos fechados e um fino fio de sangue escorria-lhe pelo canto da boca.

- Ele, - disse Lupin suspirando. – …está vivo. Penso que só está desmaiado. É melhor chamarmos alguém para o levar para St Mungo.

- Se calhar é melhor leva-lo para o quartel-general da ordem. – Disse Hermione que se aproximava. – St Mungo pode não ser seguro para ele, afinal é um Malfloy.

- Sim, tens razão Hermione. – Disse Tonks, levantando-se do local onde estava. – Levem-no para o quartel. Eu vou buscar a madame Promfrey.

Tonks aparatou segundos depois, enquanto Ginny conjurou uma maca onde deitou Draco.

-O que é que acha que ele tem Madame Promfrey? – Perguntou Ginny, quando esta se afastou de Draco depois de o ter observado.

- Sinceramente não sei muito bem o que é que ele tem, minha querida. Ele está estável, apenas muito cansado. Não sei o que é que se passou naquela batalha, mas parece que ele ficou sem energia quase nenhuma, apenas com a suficiente para que o seu coração continuasse a bater. Por isso recomendo descanso absoluto. Fora algumas escoriações, ele está perfeitamente bem, apenas exausto. – Ao ouvir a explicação, Ginny deu um leve gemido, de medo. – Não te preocupes minha querida. Ele acorda assim que a sua mente estiver pronta para tal.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. Não sabia porque, mas agora estava mais descansada.

Agradeceu a Madame Promfrey por tudo o que ela tinha feito e acompanhou-a à porta.

Voltou para o quarto, e sentou-se num cadeirão que estava ao lado da cama onde Draco estava deitado. Inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos na cama. Delicadamente passou a mão pelos cabelos de Draco, acariciando-os.

"_A culpa de estares assim é minha." _Pensou Ginny, deslizando a mao até ao rosto deste. "_Se eu não fosse tão pateticamente fraca, não estarias nesta situação. Se algo te acontecer eu nunca mais me vou perdoar." –_ Eu amo-te. – Acabou por murmurar, antes de pousar a cabeça sobre o peito de Draco e começar a chorar, adormecendo momentos depois.

Ginny acordou, ao sentir alguém tocar-lhe no ombro. Olhou para cima e viu Hermione.

- Estás bem? – Ginny olhou tristemente para Hermione. – Não fiques assim Ginny. Ele não está assim por tua culpa.

- Como é que sabes? Tu não viste o que é que aconteceu?

- Então conta-me o que se passou.

Ginny não respondeu de imediato. Queria pensar muito bem no que iria dizer. – O Malfloy atingiu o Draco projectando-o para perto de mim. Depois começou a falar com o Draco, a insulta-lo por ele estar do nosso lado. Apontou a varinha na minha direcção e ia lançar-me uma maldição imperdoável. Não sei muito bem o que é que aconteceu depois disso. – Disse Ginny tocando na testa de Draco, desviando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo. – Quando viu o que o seu pai estava a pensar fazer, saltou para cima de mim e apertou-me contra ele. – Grossas lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos. – Não sei muito bem o que aconteceu a seguir. Sei que senti-me ser invadida pelo seu calor. Ouvi dois estrondos, um a seguir ao outro como duas portas a bater e depois uma luz cobriu a sala, enchendo-a de energia.

- Sim, também a senti. Foi isso que o Harry usou contra Lord Voldemort.

- Isso não vi. Nessa altura o Draco estava por cima de mim, a tentar evitar que algo de mal me acontecesse. A morrer em vez de mim. – Disse Ginny começando a chorar, mais violentamente, tapando a cara com as mãos.

- Mas ele não morreu, apenas está a dormir. Acredito que dentro de um dia ou dois, ele está completamente recuperado.

- Sim. E também deve voltar para a Katrina.

- Ginny, ele arriscou a vida por ti. Posso não estar certa, mas parece-me que ele gosta mesmo muito de ti. Não é de ânimo leve que se toma a decisão de salvar a vida a alguém, tendo a morte quase como certa.

- Mas se ele gostava assim tanto de mim, porque é que ultimamente ele só andava com a Katrina. – Ginny já não chorava, apenas olhava fixamente Draco, como se espera-se que este abrisse os olhos e lhe respondesse.

- Sinceramente não sei, mas prometo-te que vou descobrir. E até sei como é que vou fazer isso. – Disse Hermione começando a afastar-se de Ginny, sem dizer mais nada.

Ginny olhou para esta enquanto se afastava, mas não estranhou a sua atitude, pois sabia que Hermione sempre que pensava em algo esquecia-se de tudo o que estava à sua volta.

Agarrou na mão de Draco e permaneceu ali, a olhar para ele, até que adormeceu novamente, com a cabeça sobre o seu peito.

Oi. Como prometido, não demorei muito tempo a postar. Acho que é terapêutico, quando faço um exame na faculdade posto um cap. LOL

Jinhos e até breve


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Um fino fio de luz, passou por uma fenda das portadas de madeira, atingindo o rosto de Draco. Este mexeu-se um pouco, incomodado com a luz, acabando por acordar. Ao abrir e olhou em volta. Não reconheceu o local onde estava.

Sentia-se cansado, embora tivesse a sensação que dormira durante muito tempo. Sentiu qualquer coisa quente na sua mão e quando olhou para o lado viu Ginny a dormir, com a cabeça deitada sobre o seu braço, à beira da cama onde estava deitado.

Ficava ainda mais bonita a dormir. Ao vê-la, aparecia que o seu coração recomeçar a bater. Sentia-se feliz só por puder olha-la. Parecia que já não o fazia à muito tempo.

Tentou lembrar-se do que é que se tinha passado, mas só se lembrava de ver seu pai a atacar Ginny e de este saltar para cima desta. Também se conseguiu lembrar que estava no departamento dos mistérios e que antes de saltar para cima de Ginny, a voz de Katrina ecoava dentro da sua cabeça, dizendo para este a devia deixar morrer. Depois ficava tudo escuro na sua mente.

Esforçou a mente para numa tentativa de se recordar de mais algumas pormenores da batalha, mas a sua cabeça estava a começar a doer-lhe por isso desistiu, ficando apenas a olhar para a ruiva.

"_O que é que se passou comigo? Como é que te ia deixando escapar?" _pensou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo de ruivos de Ginny.

Esta mexeu-se ao sentir o toque do loiro, acabando por abrir os olhos. – Bom dia. – Disse Draco, olhando-a. - Dormiste bem?

- Sim. A tua barriga é confortável. – Disse Ginny, espreguiçando-se. De repente o corpo de Ginny ficou teso. Os seus olhos começaram a ficar brilhantes. Levantou-se do cadeirão e caiu sobre Draco, dando-lhe um grande abraço. – És mesmo parvo. – Disse começando a chorar.

- Eu também te adoro. – Disse Draco correspondendo ao abraço da ruiva.

- Porque é que fizeste aquilo? Porque é que te puseste à frente? – Disse apertando-o cada vez, contra si.

- E arriscar-me a viver sem ti. Achas que iria sobreviver muito tempo nas mãos dos teus irmãos. Sabes que sozinho não sou capaz de dar conta de todos eles. Não sei se já te apercebeste mas são 6 e todos eles são bem grandinhos. – Disse dando um sorriso, que desapareceu da sua cara e o seu tom de voz tornou-se mais sério. - Preferia morrer, a viver sem ti.

Ginny afastou-se um pouco de Draco e olhou-o nos olhos. Estavam brilhantes, vivos, como se tivessem recuperado a alma. Não aguentou mais e baixou-se, aproximando a sua cara da do loiro, até que os seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo intenso e forte.

- Tinha saudades disto. – Disse Draco, quando Ginny se afastou um pouco dele.

- Eu também, mas tu tinhas saudades porque querias. – Disse Ginny começando a afastar-se de Draco. – E nem parecia que tinhas assim tantas saudades. Estavas sempre colado à Katrina.

Draco sentou-se na cama e agarrou o braço de Ginny, com mais força do que pretendia, puxando-a para perto de si.

Ginny olhou assustada para Draco. Os seus olhos pareciam arder e a sua expressão tornara-se dura e pesada.

- Eu amo-te Ginny, espero que nunca te esqueças disso. És a pessoa mais importante para mim. – Ginny olhou para Draco, e sentiu a cara a ficar quente. Draco começou a largar levemente o braço de Ginny. – Sabias que ficas linda quando coras. – sorriu e puxou-a, fazendo com que esta se sentasse na cama, antes de lhe dar outro beijo.

- Mas se me amas, porque é que nos últimos tempos só andavas atrás da Katrina?

- Sinceramente, – Disse Draco, passando um braço em volta da cintura de Ginny e chegando-a para mais perto de si, como se tivesse medo que esta saísse dali a correr. – …não sei! Estes últimos tempos têm sido muito estranhos. Era como se só visse a Katrina, como se só ela falasse comigo, como se só ela existisse. Quando me tento lembrar dos últimos dias, lembro-me de várias situações, em que todos os outros estão à minha volta, menos tu. Era como se não conseguia olhar para ti.

Ginny tocou-lhe levemente na testa, desviando alguns fios de cabelo. – É melhor descansares agora mais um bocadinho. Eu já volto. – Acrescentou ao ver o olhar triste que o loiro lhe lançava. - Só vou lá a baixo preparar qualquer coisa para comeres.

Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa e levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto. Antes de sair olhou para Draco. Este estava novamente deitado com os olhos fechadas. Parecia estar extremamente cansado.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou a sua mãe já atarefada com o almoço.

- Mãe, o Draco já acordou. Podes ajudar-me a preparar-lhe o pequeno-almoço?

-Claro que sim querida. – Disse a Sra. Weasley, tirando a varinha do bolso. Fez alguns feitiços e, antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de colocar um sumo de laranja num copo, pratos e talheres começaram a sair dos vários armários que cercavam a grande cozinha.

- Mãe, o pequeno-almoço é só para o Draco não é para a ordem inteira! – Disse Ginny, quando a sua mãe lhe entrega um tabuleiro repleto de comida.

- Eu sei querida, mas o Draco está ainda muito fraco. Precisa de se alimentar como deve de ser. Alem disso, estou só a cumprir as ordens que a Madame Promfrey deixou. Agora certifica-te que o Draco come tudo.

Ginny olhou para o tabuleiro e pensou que o mais provável seria só sair de perto de Draco no outro dia, altura em que ele iria acabar de comer tudo o que estava naquele tabuleiro. Mas por outro lado, a ideia não lhe pareceu assim tão má.

Agarrou firmemente o tabuleiro e começou a subir as escadas, até que parou ao ouvir alguém a chama-la.

- Ginny! – Gritou Hermione, correndo para na sua direcção. – O Draco já acordou?

- Sim, acordou há uns minutos. Ia agora levar-lhe este tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço.

- Pequeno-almoço!? – Perguntou Hermione espantada, ao olhar para o tabuleiro. – Bem parece que a tua mãe está mesmo preocupada com ele. Achas que o podemos ir ver? Estamos todos preocupados. – Disse Hermione apontando para Ron e Harry, que surgiram atrás de si.

- Penso que ele até era capaz de gostar. – Ginny recomeçou a subiram as escadas, agora acompanhada por Hermione, Ron e Harry. - Draco, – Disse ao entrando no quarto - tenho aqui o teu pequeno-almoço e umas visitas.

- Bom dia. – Disse Ron, entrando no quarto. – Então como é que te estás a sentir?

- Muito melhor agora que vou comer. – Disse Draco, agarrando uma fatia de pão torrado.

- Nem imaginas o susto que apanhamos quando vimos a Ginny a chorar, agarrada a ti. Pensamos mesmo que tinhas morrido. – Disse Hermione, desviando o olhar para Ginny, que estava muito corada.

- Afinal o que é que aconteceu exactamente? – Perguntou Harry. – A Ginny ainda não nos contou nada. Desde ontem à tarde, quando te trouxeram para aqui, que ela não sai deste quarto. – Nessa altura o rosto de Ginny estava mais vermelho que o seu cabelo.

- Pois, eu também não me lembro muito bem. – Disse Draco olhando para Ginny e dando um discreto sorriso para esta. – Lembro-me do meu pai me atacar pelas costas e atirar-me para a frente. Cai perto da Ginny, mas só me apercebi disso quando olhei para ele. Nessa altura já não apontava a varinha para mim, mas sim para outra pessoa. Só ai é que me apercebi que era para ela. Saltei para cima da Ginny e quando lhe toquei foi como se toda a minha energia sai-se de dentro de mim, juntamente com uma espécie de névoa, que tinha andado dentro da minha cabeça nos últimos tempos. Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada. Deve ter sido nessa altura que me apaguei.

- E tu Ginny, lembraste de mais alguma coisa? – Quis saber Ron.

- Apenas que o Lúcio, - Disse Ginny, evitando os olhos de Draco. – tentou lançar-me uma maldição imperdoávele, não sei como, o feitiço parece ter feito ricochete nas costas do Draco, quando ele se pôs à minha frente, indo atingir o Lúcios.

- Parece que te devo a vida da minha irmã Draco. – Disse Ron, estendendo a mão a Draco.

"_De facto ao fazer isso salvei também a minha existência neste mundo" _– Pensou Draco baixando o olhar para o tabuleiro e agarrando no copo de leite.

- E o que é que se passou com a Katrina? Ainda não vi a sua bela face, desde que aqui cheguei. – Disse Ginny olhando para Draco, pelo canto do olho.

Este conteve o impulso de lançar um olhar mal-humorado à ruiva. Sabia que a apenas o queria picar, por isso focou toda a sua atenção no copo de leite.

- Está em St. Mungo. Penso que ainda não a conseguiram expulsar de lá.

- Expulsar!? Como assim? – Perguntou Ginny incrédula.

- Ao que parece aquilo hoje está uma confusão brutal, maior do que o habitual. E tudo o que não for considerado urgente, ou minimamente preocupante tem de voltar mais tarde, ou não voltar de todo. – Começou Hermione.

- E ao que parece eles estão a tentar fazer isso com ela, mas ta a ser complicado. Ela não esta a ser muito colaborante nessa aspecto. – Disse Ron mantendo-se sério.

- Sim mas o que é que ela tem? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Ela caiu quando tentava fugir do meio da batalha e partiu os dois os dois dentes da frente e um de baixo. Depois tem o lábio inchado e vários arranhões pela cara. Ao que parece ninguém lá no hospital considera uma situação urgente e ela não aceita muito bem esta situação. – Disse Ron, começando a rir.

- Três dentes partidos!? Deve estar bonita. – Disse Draco rindo-se, e arrependendo-se logo de seguida ao sentir um beliscão que Ginny lhe deu na mão.

- Sim, mas está descansado, se as minhas suspeitas se confirmarem, eu trato de lhe partir os restantes. -Disse Hermione.

- Suspeitas, que suspeitas? – Perguntou Draco.

- Acho que sei o que é se passou contigo nos últimos dias, agora só tenho de acabar de investigar umas coisinhas e não tarda nada já vamos ficar todos a saber. E por falar nisso, tenho que ir ver uma coisa. Até já. – Disse saindo do quarto.

* * *

E mais um capitulo acabadinho de ser postado. Espero que gostem. O próximo capítulo vai ser o ultimo.: p.

Muito obrigado pelas reviwes que me mandaram. Por falar nisso, descobri a bocadinho que não estava a aceitar reviwes anónimas. Peço desculpa se alguém tentou mandar e não conseguiu. Já activei essa opção.

Jinhos fofos.

* * *

P.S: embora esta fic esteja a acabar estou a escrever outra, que ainda não tem título, mas deve chamar-se qualquer coisa como "À procura do teu olhar", mas ainda não sei bem. A Fic já está bastante avançada, só que para esta vou ter um beta :D, e a culpa de ainda não ter postado nada é dele, porque já escrevi 18 capítulos, já vou em 125 pg do Word.

É uma fic que estou a gostar imenso escrever. Espero que quando a postar lá vão dar uma olhadela.

Jinhos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Hermione saiu do quarto e subiu as escadas em direcção à biblioteca. Parou ao ouvir alguém bater à porta. Silenciosamente desceu um lance de escadas e ficou à escuta.

Conseguiu reconhecer a voz esganiçada de Katrina.

- Nunca fui tão mal tratada papá. Tens de fazer alguma coisa, tens de os obrigar a por a minha cara como era antes.

- Mas querida, tu ouviste o que a medibruxa disse. Estão com casos muito mais graves, por…

- O papá está a querer insinuar que o meu caso não é grave, não é digno de atenção.

- Não querida, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Não me interessa. Vou para o meu quarto e só volte a falar comigo quando tiver conseguido resolver o meu problema.

Ao ouvir isto Hermione escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua de um pequeno dragão, à espera que Katrina passasse à sua frente.

Ouviu os passos pesados de Katrina, que reflectiam o seu estado. Mal esta passou à sua frente, Hermione saiu detrás do móvel e agarrou fortemente Katrina pelo braço.

- Quero falar contigo. – Disse Hermione puxando Katrina na sua direcção.

- Que susto Hermione – Disse Katrina, tentando soltar o braço, que Hermione ainda agarrava – Mas agora?! É que nem penses nisso, preciso de tomar banho e dormir, estou extremamente cansada.

- Oh, mas isto não é um pedido – Disse Hermione sorrindo maliciosamente e encostando a varinha à barriga de Katrina.

- O que é que queres?

- Quero falar contigo, mas aqui não, vamos para a cave. Lá não há o risco de alguém nos interromper. – Disse Hermione, começando a puxa-la pelas escadas a baixo. – E já agora, belo trabalho que fizeram com os teus dentes. – Disse Hermione ao olhar para os dois dentes deformados na boca outrora perfeita.

Katrina corou violentamente e colocou a mão livre sobre a boca.

Ao chegarem à cave Hermione empurrou Katrina para o seu interior. – Foi _Vellacapillus_ que tu utilizaste no Draco, não foi?

- Não, não sei do que é que tu estás a falar. – Disse atrapalhadamente Katrina, ficando extremamente pálida.

- Claro, claro que não sabes. Katrina, eu de parva não tenho nada. Mas fica descansada, eu não vou andar a espalhar por ai que tu andas a fazer magia negra. – Hermione fez uma pausa, para contemplar a expressão de Katrina, que estava ligeiramente esverdeada, e deu um leve sorriso. – Era para trabalhar mais à vontade que querias um quarto só para ti, não era? Bem, acho que vou subir e contar tudo o que descobri à Ginny e uma vez que ela não sai de perto do Draco, acho que ele também vai ouvir. – Disse começando a andar em direcção à porta. – É verdade, não sei se sabes mas a Ginny tem seis irmãos. E eu já os vi aos sete a andarem a luta, todos ao mesmo tempo, e olha que a Ginny não se sai nada mal.

- Não, não por favor, não contes a ninguém.

- Não conto a ninguém?! Muita sorte tens tu se eu só contar ao Draco e à Ginny. Mas pode ser que nada de muito mau te aconteça, afinal a tua poção acabou por salvar a vida, a pelo menos, um deles.

- Como assim salvar?

Hermione parou e voltou-se novamente para Katrina. – Ao libertar-se do teu encantamento, Draco consegui proteger-se a ele próprio e à Ginny. – Começou a andar novamente em direcção às escadas, quando de repente se voltou novamente na direcção de Katrina. – Antes que me esqueça. - Apontou novamente a varinha na direcção de Katrina e murmurou algumas palavras inaudíveis.

Katrina sentiu a boca a abrir-se ligeiramente. Ao levar as mãos à boca sentiu que algo estava a empurrar o seu maxilar inferior para baixo. Olhou para o vidro de um guarda-loiça empoeirada e ao ver o seu reflexo deixou escapar um grito. Os seus dentes da frente cresceram e estavam quase a chegar ao queixo.

- Esse pequeno feitiço que te lancei foi o nosso querido Draco Malfloy que me ensinou, aliás lançou, há uns anos atrás. Se quiseres saber o contra-feitiço vai falar com ele, mas duvido que ele to dê. – Disse Hermione começando a andar na direcção das escadas.

Ginny e Draco estavam sozinhos no quarto, quando Hermione bateu à porta, entrando rapidamente.

- Já descobri o que é que vos aconteceu. Ou melhor, o que te aconteceu a ti Draco, só disse vos aconteceu porque, bem afectou os dois, embora tecnicamente…

- Sim Hermione, avança. Eu e o Draco já percebemos a ideia.

- Ah, desculpem. – Disse Hermione ao ver a cara de desespero de Ginny. – _Veelacapillus _foi o que ela utilizou.

- Veela quê? – Perguntou Draco, sentando-se na cama.

- _Veelacapillus_. Faz parte das poções mais antigas da magia negra.

- Magia negra! Estranho, sei bastante sobre magia negra e nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre nada parecido com essa poção.

- Pois é normal, é uma poção muito antiga e foi feita muito poucas vezes – disse Hermione puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se perto da cama – A composição é muito parecida com a da poção de amor, mas esta precisa de ser feita na altura da lua nova, tem mais 4 olhos de escaravelho, algumas escamas de sereia e um ingrediente muito complicado de se obter, cabelos de Vella.

- Cabelo de Vella?! – disse Ginny surpreendida – Como é que descobriste isso tudo?

- Bem, para começar, tive uma conversa com o Draco há uns tempos atrás e aquilo que ele me disse fez-me lembrar o comportamento do Ron, quando a Fleur estava a lançar um feitiço ao Cedric para que ele a convidasse para o baile. Ela estava a mexer no cabelo quando o Ron passou pelo meio e apanhou parte da substância que os cabelos dela estavam a libertar. Ele disse que não se consegui controlar, porque uma voz dentro da sua cabeça dizia que a tinha de convidar e foi o que ele fez. – Disse Hermione rindo.

- Sim eu lembro-me disso. Gozei tanto com ele. – Disse Ginny rindo. – Coitadinho do meu irmãozinho.

- Sim realmente ele ficou num estado lastimável – disse rindo – Bem, após me ter lembrado desse triste episodio, fui falar com a Fleur e ela confirmou-me que os cabelos das Vellas estão impregnados com uma substaância, que quando libertada lhes permite controlar temporariamente as pessoas. Nesse 

momento fez-se luz na minha cabeça. Lembrei-me que me tinhas dito que a Fleur e Katrina quase se tinham matado uma à outra, porque a Katrina tinha mexido no cabelo dela.

- Sim, eu lembro-me disso. – Disse Ginny olhado para Hermione, pasmada com o raciociniu da amiga.

- À uns dias atrás já andava desconfiada disto e fiz umas contas, para saber em que lua é que estávamos quando encontraste o Draco na cozinha. Era noite de lua nova, dia em que o último ingrediente, o cabelo de Veela, tem de ser adicionado, dia em que a Katrina arrancou uns cabelos à Fleur. – Terminou Hermione olhando para Ginny e para Draco, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Bem… tenho de te dar os parabéns. – Disse Draco atónico, olhando para Hermione. – Tu realmente és genial.

- Sim, concordo plenamente. És brilhante. Mas onde é que arranjaste tanta informação sobre magia negra.

- Oh Ginny, até parece que não sabes que esta casa pertencia a uma das famílias mais antigas de feiticeiros de artes negras. Nesta casa há uma biblioteca com uma colecção enorme de livros sobre magia negra, de fazer inveja a qualquer uma, incluindo à biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- E como é que esta poção funciona? – Perguntou Draco.

- De uma maneira extremamente simples. – Disse Hermione virando-se para Draco. – Quem bebe esta poção só será capaz de pensar, fazer ou dizer, aquilo que a pessoa que lhe deu a poção quiser. Dai ela ter que estar sempre perto de ti, para te poder controlar.

- Mas eu lembro-me vagamente da voz me obrigar a apagar a Ginny da minha mente, contudo eu tenho algumas imagens da Ginny.

- Pois, mas penso que a explicação para isso se deve à Fleur só ser meia Veela. Provavelmente o efeito da poção não era tão forte como seria se fosse utilizado cabelo de uma verdadeira Veela.

- E como e quando é que me libertei dela?

- Não sei muito bem. Diz-me uma coisa. No momento em que o teu pai ia atacar a Ginny, o que é que te passou pela cabeça?

- No momento em me apercebi o que é que o meu pai pretendia fazer tentei impedi-lo, mas algo dentro da minha cabeça não me deixava faze-lo. Dizia-me que devia deixa-la morrer, que era a coisa mais certa a se fazer, até que de 

repente tudo ficou claro, atirei-me para cima da Ginny e ouvi um estrondo, momentos depois senti como se toda a minha energia estivesse a sair de mim e em seguida outro estrondo. A partir dai, não me lembro de mais nada.

- Os barulhos que vocês ouviram, foram o barulho de duas portas a se abrirem. O primeiro foi de uma das portas do interior da câmara da sala dos mistérios, não sei se te lembras Ginny, daquela porta que tentamos abrir e não conseguimos, quando estávamos na câmara dos segredos?

- Sim, sei qual é a porta. – Disse Ginny tristemente, lembrando-se do dia em que Sirius morrera.

- E o outro foi da porta de acesso à câmara. Penso que quando te libertaste da maldição revelaste em ti algo que não sonhavas ter. Mais amor por outra pessoa, do que por ti mesmo, sentimento esse, que Dumbledor um dia disse ao Harry que ele também possuía, embora ligeiramente diferente. Penso que quando esse sentimento se relevou, o Harry estava frente a frente com o Lord Voldemort, a prepararem-se para o momento em que um deles iria cair. A força que sentiste sair de ti, e quase te matou, foi em parte a grande responsável, pela abertura daquela porta. A outra porta abriu-se logo depois, pois cedeu, com o enorme poder que estava a suster.

Draco estava perplexo a olhar para Hermione. A sua capacidade de conseguir uma explicação para tudo o que acontecia era brilhante. Sentia-se confuso e mesmo que aquilo. Mas mesmo que tudo aquilo que ela acabara de dizer, não fosse totalmente verdade ele tinha gostado muito de ouvir.

Ginny, por sua vez, sentia que algo dentro de si, estava prestes a arrebentar de felicidade. Tudo o que Hermione acabara de dizer, tinha-a feito sentir-se extremamente feliz, pois agora tinha a certeza que Draco a amava profundamente. Olhou meigamente para Draco e sentiu uma grande vontade de o abraçar.

Hermione percebeu que esta a mais. Levantou-se discretamente, dizendo que Ron estava à sua espera, pois tinham combinado ir ao cinema. Ginny sabia que aquilo não passava de uma desculpa, uma vez que o mais provável era o seu irmão, tal como ela, não saber o que era um cinema, mas ficou grata por esta se ir embora.

Mal Hermione fechou a porta, Ginny atirou-se para o peito de Draco, que teve de se agarrar firmemente à colcha para não cair da cama.

- Amo-te – disse Ginny, colocando uma mão por trás da cabeça de Draco e aproximando-o de si para o beijar. Sentiu as mãos de Draco a envolver-lhe a cintura chegando-a para mais perto de si, apertando-a para sentir o seu calor, o seu corpo.

Isto fazia com que Draco se sentisse cada vez melhor, cada vez mais forte. Lançou um rápido feitiço à porta, para impedir que alguém lá entrasse, e puxou Ginny, para que esta se deita-se na cama, ficando por cima dela. Afastou a sua cabeça ligeiramente da dela para a observar. Com um suave movimento, afastou o seu cabelo ruivo e olhou fixamente para os seus olhos castanhos.

- Não sei como é que pude tornar-me assim, numa pessoa tão…

- … maravilhosa. – Terminou Ginny olhando para ele. – Realmente nos tempos em que andávamos na escola, nunca pensei que tu, Draco Malfloy, um dia te poderias transformar na pessoa que és agora.

- Sim, nem eu. Mudei mesmo muito e em parte por tua causa.

- E estas arrependido?

- Não, nem por um minuto, nem por um instante. Apenas estou grato, pela oportunidade que me foi dada para mudar.

- Eu também – disse Ginny dando um leve beijo no seu pescoço – Mas continuas com mau feitio, está descansado.

Draco olhou para Ginny, levantado um sobrancelha, ficando com um ar bastante malévolo. – Mau feitio?! Vais pagar por isso Weasley. – Disse apertando-a mais contra si e beijando-a vigorosamente, enquanto as suas mãos, procuravam desesperadamente tirar a t-shirt dela.

* * *

Com o fim da guerra e com a possibilidade de mudarem de casa, Ginny e Draco decidiram assumir, perante todos, que estavam juntos. Esta noticia não foi um choque tão grande, como Ginny e Draco pensaram inicialmente, pois todos, com excepção do Ron, da Sra. e do Sr. Weasley, desconfiavam disso.

Ao ouvir a noticia, a Sra. Weasley não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade, não conseguindo largar a filha, enquanto Draco era arrastado por Ron e pelo Sr. Weasley para uma cadeira no meio da sala, pois estes queriam fazer "algumas" perguntas, relativamnete às intenções dele para com a sua pequena Ginny.

O pequeno interrogatório durou cerca de duas horas, sendo interrompido para o almoço.

As semanas foram passando, seguindo-se os meses, e Draco e Ginny continuavam juntos, com a data do casamento já muito próxima e com uma grande perspectiva para o seu futuro.

Eles não queriam ser felizes para sempre, eles só queriam ser felizes.

* * *

Heiiiww. Finalmente acabei.

Demorou mas está aqui. Peço imesas desculpas pela demora. Não era realmente a minha intenção, mas fui de férias uns dias mais cedo, do que era previsto e depois tive alguns problemas com o pc.

Mas aqui está ele, o último capitulo desta fic. Espero que tenham gostado.

Agora estou a escrever um outra fic, que estou a gostar imenso. O primeiro capitulo sai assim que eu me lembrar de um titulo LOL.

A outra fic vai ter um beta, ou seja, vai ter menos erros LOL.

Bem de resto é tudo. Espero que tenham gostado, e muito obrigado a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews, elas realmente sabem mto bem LOL.

Obrigado, beijinhos e até breve, espero LOL.


End file.
